Inalcanzable
by Neptune02
Summary: Korra es una joven fotógrafa, una sesión de fotos hará que su mundo se vuelva de cabeza cuando conoce a la CEO de Industrias Futuro.
1. Capítulo I: La Noticia

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

CAPÍTULO I: LA NOTICIA

Era martes por la mañana, los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las finas telas que cubrían la ventana de su cuarto. En una cama yacía una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, tez morena, cabello corto hasta los hombros, el cual se encontraba esparcido por la almohada que ocupada la cabeza de la chica. Se estiró perezosamente para despertar cada músculo de su cuerpo, se frotó los ojos con el fin de irlos acostumbrado a la luz de día.

-Hora de levantarse- se dijo a sí misma, dándose ánimos para empezar el día. Se puso de pie y caminó directamente al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Uno hermosos ojos azules se reflejaban en él, y una cara muy cansada pero igualmente atractiva.

Se dirigió a la ducha, dejó que el agua se nivelara a una temperatura agradable mientras se cepillaba los dientes, después dejó que el agua caliente le relajara todos sus músculos, unos muy bien formados por cierto. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, los cuáles muchas veces eran objeto de cumplidos tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Los de mujeres eran los que más disfrutaba. Desde que era adolescente se había dado cuenta que su gusto por ellas, que el roce del cuerpo femenino, el tacto de las manos suaves de una mujer la volvía loca.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió al armario para sacar unos pantalones deportivos azules, una camisa blanca sin mangas y ropa interior. Se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras calentaba el agua para prepararse un café, una bola peluda blanca se frotaba contra sus pies aún descalzos.

-Buenos días pequeña- se arrodilló y le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña cachorra. La perra le lamió la mano. – ¿Tienes hambre verdad?- Y se dirigió a un cajón de la alacena donde se encontraba la comida de la pequeña Nagga. Le cambió el agua y puso comida en su plato negro. Escuchó el pitido de la cafetera que indicaba que el agua a estaba lista. Se lavó las manos y apagó la estufa. Se hizo un café, se lo bebió poco a poco, disfrutando del sabor amargo recorriendo su garganta. Colocó la taza vacía en el fregadero, ya la lavaría después. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, regresó a la cocina en cuestión de minutos calzando unos zapatos deportivos, lo cuales utilizaba para correr y su inseparable NIKON, amaba la fotografía desde pequeña, y esa afición la llevó a desarrollar un talento nato para ello, no por nada era una de la fotógrafas favoritas de las revistas, las cuáles la buscaban para que capturara en imagen a sus modelos, celebridades, en fin, cualquier personalidad que enmarcaría la portada principal de las revistas.

Caminó a la puerta de entrada de su departamento y llamó a Nagga, tomó la correa que siempre colocaba en el perchero que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta y se lo puso. Se dirigió a las escaleras. Vivía en un modesto apartamento en un edificio de 5 pisos, el suyo se localizaba en el tercero, cuando se encontraba en el segundo piso, escuchó una puerta cerrarse y una voz llamándola.

-Korra, ¡Buenos días!- Un joven alegre se acercaba a ella. Korra le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Bolín! Hace días que no te veía.

-Lo sé, es que he estado un poco ocupado. Ya sabes, chicas.- Respondió el chico con un guiño. Se escuchó un ladrido y Bolín dirigió la vista a los pies. –Hola Nagga, pero mira qué grande te has puesto. – Se agachó para acariciar a la cachorra. –

Bajaron las escaleras juntos mientras se podían al tanto de lo que había pasado éstos últimos días que no se habían visto. Bolín le contó que había conocido a una chica, que en palabras de él era "la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida", se llamaba Opal y el chico se veía muy ilusionado con ella. Salieron del edificio y se despidieron, Bolín se dirigía a su trabajo, era instructor de un gimnasio y Korra se encaminó al parque que quedaba a tan sólo 4 cuadras de su departamento.

-¡Korra!- le gritó Bolín, lo que provocó que esta volteara en su dirección. – Que no se te olvide ir al gimnasio, debemos mantener esos músculo firmes- dijo esto flexionado su brazo, mostrando la musculatura de su propio brazo. – ¡Mañana, lo prometo! – contestó la morena, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha al parque.

Le encantaba ir de vez en cuando a ese parque, veía a personas hacer ejercicio en los aparatos al aire libre que se encontraban en él, otras tantas sacaban a pasear a sus perros, y una que otra bella dama se encontraba en su camino. Si, le encantaba ir de vez en cuando a ese parque.

Soltó a Nagga de la correa y esta salió disparada, sacó su cámara y enfocó a su mascota, tomó unas cuantas fotos para añadirlas al álbum personal de la cachorra y la guardó. Pasaron aproximadamente una hora en el parque y regresaron a su hogar. Entraron al departamento, le quitó la correa a Nagga, y esta corrió hacia donde se encontraba su traste con agua. Korra se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-Diga… - Korra respindió. – Hola Korra, buenos días, ¿estás ocupada?- La voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. – Para nada Kate, dime ¿qué se te ofrece? – contestó con una voz un tanto seductora, podría jurar que con eso había hecho sonrojar a la chica.- Nos preguntábamos si estás disponible este próximo viernes, tenemos una sesión de fotos muy importante y Charlie ha cancelado de último minuto por problemas familiares, así que ¿qué me dices?.- Claro Kate, no hay problema, dime la hora y el lugar y ahí estaré.- contestó una animada Korra. - ¡Genial! No has salvado la vida mujer, esta sesión es muy importante para la revista, te envío todos los datos a tu correo electrónico para que sepas de quién se trata la sesión y estés lista.- dijo Kate – Me parece muy bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes linda, besos. – respondió. – Hasta el viernes Korra. – y colgaron el teléfono.

Media hora más tarde Korra se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con los pies sobre la mesa y su portátil en las piernas, estaba navegando en internet buscando nada en particular cuando recibe un correo, lo abre y se da cuenta que es el que Kate le había mencionado que mandaría.

-Muy bien, veamos de que se trata- dice para sí misma.

La sesión de fotos se llevaría en las instalaciones de la revista "Avatar" a las 9:00 horas, la cual publicaría un artículo conmemorando el 75 aniversario de la fundación de Industrias Futuro, se lanzaría una nueva línea de motocicletas para celebrar dicho acontecimiento y la persona a retratar sería el mismísimo CEO de la compañía.

-Seguramente es un viejo gruñón- pensó Korra. Siguió leyendo el correo hasta llegar a la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro, un rostro precioso y ojos hipnotizastes color verde, pasaron unos segundos y se encontró embelesada mirando la fotografía, le tomó minutos leer el pie de foto el cuál redactaba: _Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro._

Korra abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por su nuevo descubrimiento, Asami Sato era una mujer que representaba su edad, 28 años cuando mucho pensó, se sorprendió aún más cuando en correo mencionaba que ella llevaba siendo CEO de Industrias Futuro 6 años. – Wow- salió de su boca. Terminó de leer el correo y decidió indagar un poco más sobre Industrias Futuro y Asami Sato. Se enteró de que la compañía es una herencia de generación en generación, el anterior CEO era Hirosi Sato, el cual hace 6 años decidió dejar a su hija Asami al cargo de la compañía, y por el crecimiento que ha tenido en este tiempo al parecer la chica lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Decidió googlear un poco a la mujer. – Muy bien veamos- Dio click en el buscador y al instante aparecieron artículos e imágenes relacionados con ella. – Wow- nuevamente soltó sin pensarlo, entró a un link el cual mencionaba su biografía, leyó en voz alta – Asami Sato, 26 años, soltera y CEO de Industrias Futuro. – Volvió a dar click, esta vez en las imágenes – Es muy hermosa – Korra pensó. – Tiene unos ojos realmente preciosos, pero sus gestos son un poco serios, supongo que se debe a todo el trabajo que realiza como responsable de una de las compañías más importantes e influyentes a nivel mundial.- Cerró el portátil, decidiendo que ya había investigado lo suficiente y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar.

Eran cerca de las 9:00 pm del día siguiente cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla, era Bolín, quién se encontraba en el pasillo con su sonrisa característica, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

-Y dime Bolín, ¿a qué debo el honor? – preguntó Korra, sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

\- Sólo vengo a platicar con una amiga. – respondió Bolín sin dejar de sonreír, quién también se sentó.

\- Y, ¿a qué se debe esa enorme sonrisa? – volvió a preguntar Korra.

\- Opal- soltó Bolín.

\- Debe ser una gran chica para tener al gran Bolín así – dijo Korra en tono burlón. - ¿quieres una cerveza'- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Claro!- respondió con entusiasmo.

Korra regresó de la cocina con dos cervezas en la mano, entregándole una a Bolín y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

\- Entonces, esta Opal ¿cómo la conociste?- preguntó Korra.

\- Fue algo muy gracioso en realidad, ¡me tiró un café encima!- respondió entusiasmado.

\- Nunca creí conocer a alguien que se emocionada porque le derramaran café encima- dijo Korra riendo.

\- Obviamente no estaba feliz Korra, iba a reclamarle pero luego vi su rostro sonrojado por lo sucedido y se me pasó por completo.- dijo Bolín – Además, gracias a ello, me invitó un café para compensar lo sucedido y ahora hemos salidos 2 veces.-

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Bolín, te ves muy alegre más de lo normal en realidad- le dijo Korra.

\- Y dime Korra, ¿algo emocionante que te haya pasado?

\- Pues en realidad nada- respondió alcanzo los hombros.

-¡Vamos! Debe haber algo. – dijo Bolín mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bueno, en realidad si hay algo, pero sólo es trabajo.- tomó un trago de su cerveza.- El viernes tengo una sesión de fotos, la revista "Avatar" hará un especial sobre los 75 años de Industrias Futuro y yo seré la encargada de fotografiar a su CEO.-

\- ¡Fotografiarás a Asami Sato! – dijo Bolín casi en un grito, saltando del sillón. – ¿Sabías que es una de las personas más ricas del mundo?, lleva 6 años siendo CEO de la compañía y sus motocicletas son tan grandes y potentes, estoy ahorrando para comprarme una.

-Sí que conocer mucho sobre ella- dijo Korra.

\- ¿Quién no conocería a Asami Sato? – dijo dirigiéndose a Korra - Además, Opal es su asistente personal, ¿no es genial eso?-

\- Claro, supongo que si.- expresó Korra.

\- Y dime, ¿es tan guapa como dicen? Sólo la he visto en fotos y se ve espectacular, no tanto como mi Opal, claro está.

\- Pues se ve muy guapa en las fotos, supongo que sí, aún no la conozco en persona, hasta el viernes.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Siguieron conversando cerca de 2 horas más, tomando cervezas, Bolín se disculpó por tener que retirarse, pero tenía que levantarse temprano porque al día siguiente le tocaba abrir el gimnasio. Se despidió de Korra no sin antes recordarle que había prometido ir al día siguiente a ejercitar los músculos, Korra le dijo que ahí estaría sin falta y cerró la puerta.

Fue a comprobar que Nagga tuviera suficiente agua y comida para en la noche, apagó la luz de la sala y se dirigió a su recámara. Se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir y se metió bajo las sábanas. Apagó la luz de la lámpara a su izquierda y se rindió a Morfeo, con la imagen de Asami Sato muy presente.


	2. Capítulo II: Encuentro

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

CAPÍTULO II: ENCUENTRO

Varias gotas de sudor corrían por su cara, respiraba pesadamente, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía pero no iba a detenerse, era un lema que ella tenía: _Si empiezas algo, debes de terminarlo. _Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le llenó los pulmones – Sólo un poco más- se dijo a sí misma.

Dos minutos más tarde se bajó de la bicicleta fija, tomó la toalla que se encontraba a un costado y se secó el sudor. Solía ejercitar su cuerpo por las mañanas, pero tenía varias semanas que no lo hacía, tantos deberes le comían el tiempo y no había espacio para ello. Salió del cuarto que había condicionado como un pequeño gimnasio, y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador para tomar una botella con agua, vació el líquido por su garganta y se dispuso a prepararse un emparedado.

Miró la hora en su reloj de mano, maldijo para sus adentros, ya era tarde y odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar. Se dirigió a las escaleras que guiaban a su dormitorio, subió los escalones de dos en dos, necesitaba una ducha rápida.

Salió del cuarto de baño en tiempo récord, se dirigió a su enorme armario donde eligió un simple pantalón de vestir negro, blusa con mangas color blanco con detalles negros en el cuello y unos zapatos altísimo a juego con el pantalón. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, poniendo énfasis en los labios, los pintó de color rojo, su favorito, se recogió el cabello, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que los tacones le permitieron, tomó su bolso, revisó que todo se encontrara ahí y salió de su departamento.

Entró en el ascensor y presionó el botón que daba al estacionamiento del edificio, fijó su mirada en los números que cambiaban constantemente hasta llegar a su destino. Se abrieron las puertas y se caminó a su auto, un precioso satomobile rojo último modelo, con asientos de cuero color negro, una belleza en realidad (_ventajas de ser una Sato_). Se subió y lo puso en marcha, volvió a revisar la hora, maldijo nuevamente, se le había hecho tarde.

Llegó a su oficina a las 9:00 en punto, agradeció que el tráfico no fuera tan caótico como lo solía ser a esas horas de la mañana, saludó con una sonrisa a su asistente y amiga y se acercó a ella. – ¡Buenos días! ¿Alguna llamada para mi Opal? – preguntó – Si señorita Sato, llamaron de la revista "Avatar" para ultimar detalles sobre la sesión fotográfica del viernes. – respondió Opal.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Asami y no señorita Sato? Me hace sentir mayor cuando lo haces. – dijo en tono serio. –Lo siento Asami, la costumbre de años – contestó apenada – Está bien, sólo bromeo. Cualquier llamada me la pasas por favor.- le dijo a su asistente y se encerró en su oficina.

\- ¡Vamos Korra! Una serie más – decía un muy emocionado Bolín.

\- Estoy segura que me lo estás haciendo pasar mal por llevar varios días sin venir- dijo Korra.

\- Por supuesto que no, es sólo mi trabajo- soltó en un tono burlón.

\- 13, 14 y ¡15! Por fin, he terminado. – Korra soltó un fuerte suspiro – dejó las pesas de lado y se levantó para estirarse.

\- No veo el motivo para quejarse Korra, mira como tienes a esas chicas, no han dejado de verte.-

Korra dirigió la vista hacia donde Bolín indicaba, y las saludó con una sonrisa galante. – De igual forma Bo, te has pasado, ¡me duele todo! – replicó –

\- Seguro que si le pides a una de ellas que te ayude en eso, estaría encantada- le dijo su amigo burlándose.

\- ¡Calla Bo! – se dirigió a los casilleros y abrió el locker para sacar sus pertenencias, volvió a donde se encontraba Bolín – por cierto, ¿cuándo regresa Mako de su viaje?-

\- Este fin de semana – respondió Bolín – Deberíamos salir cuando regrese, ir por unos tragos o algo-

\- Es una buena idea – caminó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pasó por dónde se encontraban las chicas que anteriormente la estaban mirando – señoritas – les dijo, regalándoles una sonrisa de medio lado, ellas respondieron con un _hasta luego_ nervioso – Nos vemos Bo- le gritó, salió del gimnasio y caminó hasta su departamento.

Las horas fueron pasando y el calendario marcaba que ya era jueves, eran cerca de las 9:00 de la noche y Asami Sato seguí en su oficina, su escritorio estaba repleto de planos, escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta.

– Adelante – dijo sin apartar la vista del desorden que tenía frente a ella.

Opal entró - ¿Se te ofrece algo más Asami? – preguntó –

-No Opal, ya puedes retirarte – respondió la CEO.

\- Lo mismo deberías hacer tú, ya es tarde y mañana tienes esa sesión de fotos- dijo acercándose al escritorio. – Además, esos papeles seguirán donde mismo el día de mañana o pasado.

Asami levantó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga. – Tienes razón- soltó en un bufido – Necesito descansar para el día de mañana, no quiero arruinar las fotos – caminó hasta el sillón que se encontraba en su oficina y tomó la bolsa que había dejado ahí. Llegaron a la planta baja del edificio de Industrias Futuro, se despidieron del guardia de seguridad que se encontraba en turno.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – preguntó Asami a Opal.

\- No hay necesidad de ello, hoy vienen por mí, ya me han de estar esperando, pero gracias Asami – respondió.

\- Y, ¿quién es el afortunado? – volvió a preguntar Asami.

\- Bolín, el chico a quién le tiré café encima, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Opal sonrojada.

\- Claro que recuerdo, si desde ese día no dejas de sonreír- contestó la pelinegra. – Tienes qué presentármelo.-

\- Un día de estos – Opal no dejaba de ver el piso.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Asami empezó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

\- Hasta mañana, recuerda que debes de estar a las 8:00, para que te maquillen y peinen, yo llevo los cambios de vestuario que solicitaste-

\- Si mamá – dijo Asami en todo burlón y siguió caminando.

Korra se encontraba en su departamento, revisando todo su material de trabajo para la sesión de mañana, colocó sus cámaras fotográficas en sus respectivos estuches, unas cuántas pilas de repuesto, lentes, filtros, en fin todo lo necesario. Caminó fuera de su habitación con bolso en mano y lo colocó en el sillón de la sala. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, le puso comida a Nagga en su respectivo plato y volvió a su dormitorio, se lavó los dientes, puso la alarma para no quedarse dormida y se metió en la cama.

Eran las 7:50 de la mañana cuando Korra llegó a las instalaciones de la revista "Avatar", en la acera del edificio se encontraba estacionado un satomobile rojo – vaya carrito- dijo Korra y atravesó las puertas del edificio.

Kate se encontraba en la recepción esperándola, le dio la bienvenida y le dijo que la siguiera a lugar que habían acondicionado para llevar a cabo la sesión fotográfica.

-Bien Korra, como te mencioné en el correo que te mandé, tendremos tres escenarios que iremos ambientando conforme vayamos avanzando, en dos de ellos queremos reflejar a la mujer ejecutiva que es la señorita Sato, para eso utilizaremos ese sillón que ya hemos montado – Katé caminó donde se encontraba un sillón color verde oscuro junto a una alfombra del mismo color con toques en gris. – para el segundo colocaremos un escritorio de madera color café – Korra escuchaba atenta a lo que le decía Kate – y para el tercero estaremos utilizando una motocicleta, que ya vi y por cierro ¡wow!, es el modelo que sacaron para celebrar el aniversario de Industrias Futuro. Bueno querida Korra, tenemos ya todo preparado, la señorita Sato se encuentra en maquillaje, aún tienes tiempo para revisar las luces o hacer esas cosas que hacen los fotógrafos, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedir.- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada. – Korra asintió con la cabeza y fue a revisar la iluminación.

Asami salió de maquillaje y peinado seguida de Opal y se dirigió al camerino dónde se encontraban los vestuarios que utilizaría para la sesión de fotos.

-Iré a revisar si todo se encuentra en orden – le dijo Opal a Asami.

\- Está bien- respondió – Te veo en 20 minutos. –

Cuando se encontró sola, la joven CEO de Industrias Futuro deslizó la bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo y la colocó en el sillón que decoraba el camerino, quedando solamente en su ropa interior de encaje. Se rigió al armario y sacó el primer vestuario que utilizaría, se colocó una blusa color crema lisa con mangas hasta la altura de los codos, seguida de una falda en tono gris que le llegaba uno centímetros bajo la rodilla, metió la blusa bajo la falda, subió el cierre de esta y calzó sus pies con unos zapatos negros con tazón de aguja. Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al tocador y sacó de su bolsa unos pequeños aretes de oro que adornarían sus orejas. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba el cabello en un recogido sencillo, el maquillaje consistía en un delineado de ojos color negro, sobras doradas cubrían sus párpados lo que hacía que resaltara el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas, y sus labios eran cubiertos por un simple tono natural. Miró su celular y vio que el reloj marcaba las 8:55 am, inhaló aire llenando los pulmones y lo exhaló poco a poco. – Es hora Sato – dijo en voz alta – aquí vamos- Dio una última mirada a su atuendo, abrió la puerta del camerino y caminó con destino a la sesión de fotos.

Mientras tanto Korra se encontraba sacando sus cámaras de los estuches, revisando por enésima vez que todo funcionara correctamente cuando escuchó un _Hola_ a sus espaldas. Dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una joven más o menos de su estatura, delgada, ojos verdes y cabello corto.

-Hola- respondió Korra.

\- Me llamo Opal Beifong soy la asistente de la señorita Sato, mucho gusto- dijo estirando su mano en dirección de Korra.

\- Korra Walsh, fotógrafa mucho gusto – y estrechó la mano de la joven.

\- ¿Estás lista para iniciar la jornada? – preguntó Opal.

\- Si, todo listo. – respondió la morena. - Mis bebés y yo estamos impacientes por iniciar- contestó señalando sus cámaras.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, mi jefa es algo estricta-

\- Ya lo imagino- expresó Korra – Por cierto Opal, ¿tú eres la amiga de Bolín?

Al escuchar ese nombre, el rostro de la ojiverde tomó un tono rojizo – Si… si, ¿lo conoces? Dijo en tono bajo.

-¡Por supuesto!- soltó la fotógrafa – es un gran amigo mío y acá entre nosotras, me ha platicado mucho de ti – en ese momento notó como la cara de Opal enrojecía más si eso era posible. – Es un buen chico.- finalizó la morena.

\- Lo es – Opal no dejaba de ver el piso. – Si me disculpas, debo ir al camerino de la señorita Sato- alzó la vista cuando vio que Asami se encontraba platicando con Kate – creo que no es necesario, ya está aquí-

Korra volteó a donde Opal dirigía la mirada y en ese preciso momento se le cortó la respiración. Había olvidado lo increíblemente atractiva que era Asami Sato, sus ojos empezaron a recórrela primero se dio cuenta de los tacones altísimos que calzaba, siguiendo el camino por unas piernas que se le antojaron interminables, subiendo lentamente hasta que se topó con una falda color gris, la cual acentuaba perfectamente la curva de sus caderas, el recorrido continuó y se encontró con una cintura pequeña y muy bien definida, alzó la vista hasta encontrar unos senos que le parecieron firmes y muy bien proporcionados, continuó el recorrido por unos labios carnosos y una pequeña nariz respingada, pero lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera fueron unos profundos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente.

Cuando Asami salió del camerino, se dispuso a buscar a Opal, la encontró platicando con una joven de tez moreda, se disponía a ir en su encuentro cuando fue detenida por Kate.

-Señorita Sato, es un gusto volver a verla- dijo Kate.

-Igualmente Kate- respondió cortésmente la joven CEO.

\- Ya estamos listos para dar inicio a la sesión de fotos, pero antes permítame presentarle a nuestra fotógrafa, hubo un cambio de última hora, Charlie no estará con nosotros por problemas familiares, espero no le moleste, creo que su asistente ya la ha conocido, es esa chica que se encuentra con ella.

-No- respondió Asami – creo que eso fue algo que Opal pasó por alto- pensó. Volteó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban las chicas cuando se dio cuenta que la morena la miraba fijamente, y en ese instante clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-Sígame por favor- Kate guío a Asami hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

Mientras recorrían el camino que las separaban, Asami tuvo la oportunidad de examinar a Korra, vestía unos jeans azules, converse color negro con blanco y una camisa resacada blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, la cual dejaba al descubierto unos increíbles brazos morenos muy bien trabajados, descansó su vista unos segundos en ellos y siguió su estudio, senos firmes, cabello corto un poco arriba de los hombros, pero lo que realmente la impresionó fueron esos increíblemente ojos azules que no dejaban de verla.

Llegaron a su destino y la voz de Kate la trajo a la realidad – Señorita Sato, le presento a nuestra fotógrafa Korra Welsh, Korra ella es Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro.-

-Un placer conocerla- dijo Korra extendiendo la mano en dirección de Asami.

\- Igualmente - respondió la pelinegra, estrechando la mano de Korra.

Sintieron una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo al momento del contacto, Asami se dio cuenta como de pronto el azul de los ojos de Korra se volvió más oscuro e intenso, lo que provocó que inconscientemente aplicara un poco más de presión al saludo que sostenía con ella.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado ****J**

**NOTA:**

**El satomobile imagínenlo como un ferrari rojo.**

**Tengo la intensión de actualizar 2 veces por semana, todo depende del ratoncito que trabaja en mi cabeza.**

**Agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo en dejar un review:**

**_Rarie-Roo_****_: _**_gracias por tus palabras, igual espero que la trama de para más, tengo muchas ideas locas en mi cabeza para esta historia._

**_Rea-07_****_: _**_me alegro mucho el hecho de haber llamado tu atención._

**_Guest: _**_espero seguir manteniendo tu ilusión por este fic, también soy una enamorada total del KORRASAMI._

**_Mary: _**_muchas gracias el tiempo que le dedicas a leer esta historia loca, decidí que Korra fuera fotógrafa porque creo que le queda muy bien el papel, además es mi sueño frustrado._

**_Carolina: _**_por el momento sólo mencioné motos, por ser la línea que sacaron para celebrar el aniversario de Industrias Futuro, más adelante iré añadiendo más cosas, gracias por el review, espero seguir recibiendo más tuyos. _

**También agradezco a cada una de las personas que se molestan en dar click a esta historia, un saludo a todos!**

**Espero recibir sus opiniones, ¡hasta la próxima! **


	3. Capítulo III: Photoshoot - Parte 1

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO III: PHOTOSHOOT – Parte 1**

Por unos segundos una guerra se suscitó en esa habitación, nadie estuvo consciente como dos pares de ojos luchaban por dominar a su oponente, ninguna quería ser vencida. La mirada de Asami se adentró en el océano de los ojos de Korra, lo que provocó una punzada en la boca del estómago de la morena, ella sabía que estaba siendo derrotada, entrecerró los ojos tratando de añadir más fiereza a su mirada, enderezó su espalda con el objetivo de parecer más alta ya que Asami le sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza. Esta abrió los ojos ante ese gesto, se dio cuenta lo que la fotógrafa pretendía, pero ella no iba a ceder, era una Sato y los Sato nunca perdían. Acto seguido con gran sutileza, como si de una pluma se tratara, acarició la mano de Korra con su pulgar, fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para que su oponente diera un saltito sorprendiéndose por la acción. _–Ahora, la estocada final_\- pensó la CEO, y con la gracia de toda una dama le sonrió, le regaló esa sonrisa de medio lado que sabía era su arma secreta, y fue ese preciso momento cuando Korra se sintió derrotada, había sido vencida, y como buen perdedor lo único que puedo hacer fue desviar la mirada de esos ojos que la empezaban a desarmar y poco a poco soltó el agarre del cual era presa su mano.

Volvieron a la realidad cuando Kate llamó su atención, diciendo que era hora de iniciar. Korra se disculpó mencionando que tenía que ir al servicio de damas, la realidad era que lo único que necesitaba era estar alejada un momento de la presencia de Asami. Entró en el pequeño cuarto, cerró con seguro la puerta, se paró frente al espejo, abrió el grifo de agua fría y se refrescó la cara.

-Vamos Korra, has hecho esto cientos de veces, y con mujeres mucho más atractivas que ella.- Se dijo a sí misma. – ¡Bien! Aceptémoslo, quizá si sea la mujer más atractiva que has conocido, pero eso no va a impedir que realices tu trabajo, así que relájate, respira profundo y toma las mejores fotos de tu vida.- Dicho esto, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose con paso firme a lo que sería el día más largo de su vida.

Se encendieron las luces, daba órdenes de bajar o subir la intensidad de las mismas, Opal y Kate tomaron lugar detrás para no interrumpir, y gentilmente pidió a Sato colocarse en el sillón que se encontraba frente a ellas. Asami siguió las órdenes de la fotógrafa, llegó a su destino y se dio la vuelta para sentarse, esa acción provocó que quedara cara a cara con Korra, que la siguió en su andar, el espacio que las separaba era escaso, la morena casi podía sentir la respiración de la ingeniera en su rostro, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos.

El reloj marcaba las 9:23 am – Bien señores, es hora de iniciar- dijo en voz alta. Colocó la correa de la cámara sobre su cuello y le indicó a Asami que colocara su brazo derecho sobre el brazo del sillón el otro lo dejara descansando sobre su regazo. La joven hizo lo que se le pidió. – Ok, ahora haremos unos cuantos disparos para saber cómo sales las tomas- Asami asintió, Korra apuntó en su dirección con la cámara y la magia dio inicio. Se escucharon unos cuantos flashes, la fotógrafa se movía de un lado a otro, capturando el mejor ángulo de la empresaria, aunque en realidad todos eran el mejor ángulo.

Asami seguía con su cuerpo los movimientos de Korra, cambiaba de posición de forma natural conforme se le requería, sonreía a la cámara y los flashes continuaban. La morena se dio cuenta que esto para la CEO no era algo nuevo, seguramente lo ha hecho muchas veces antes, ya que su actuar ante la cámara era relajado, nunca sobreactuada y ser fotogénica ayudaba bastante. Pasaron aproximadamente 60 minutos entre poses, fotos, intercambio de luces y retoque de maquillaje, pero la primera parte de la sesión había concluido con éxito.

-Eso es todo por el momento señorita Sato – dijo Korra.

\- Asami – soltó la ingeniera. – Puedes llamarme Asami.

Korra la miró sorprendida, pero le respondió con una sonrisa. – OK, Asami, hemos terminado por el momento.

Opal y Kate se dirigieron hacia donde las chicas se encontraban diciendo que Asami se veía muy hermosa y natural al momento de posar y que seguramente las fotografías habían salido perfectas. Korra se disculpó y caminó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus demás artículos de trabajo. Kate dijo en voz alta que la siguiente sesión iniciaría en 40 minutos y que todos estuvieran listos para la segunda ronda. La CEO se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse de vestuario, mientras que Korra se dispuso a descargar las fotografías que había tomado en su computadora portátil.

Llegó a la mesa, y colocó la cámara fotográfica sobre la misma, prendió la computadora y colocó la tarjeta SD en la ranura indicada, se abrió una ventana y dio click en ella. Automáticamente apareció en la pantalla decenas de fotografías con el rostro más bello que había visto en su vida. Asami reflejaba una actitud serena, relajada y al mismo tiempo formal y confiable, sin duda era toda una ejecutiva. Conforme veía las imágenes, vinieron a su mente esos pasajes que sólo ella y la ojiverde compartieron. Recordó como conscientemente se inclinaba un poco más cerca de la mujer con el único objetivo de percibir el aroma de su perfume y de cómo en respuesta a ese acto su modelo se mordía el labio inferior de forma seductora, lo que provó que las piernas le temblaran.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Asami se volvía a colocar la bata de seda que anteriormente había dejado en el sofá y se recostó en el mismo. Su mente vagó a la sesión que se había llevado a cabo hace unos momentos, cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a la morena y a esos músculos que se dejaban ver cada vez que flexionaba los brazos al momento de tomar cada foto. Un ligero toque en la puerta la hizo soltar un profundo suspiro que la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Asami, ¿puedo pasar? – se escuchó la voz de Opal.

\- Adelante – respondió. Su asistente entró al camerino seguida de la maquillista, la CEO se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el banco colocado frente al tocador.

Le retocaron el maquillaje, colocando un color más oscuro sobre los párpados, enfatizando los rasgos de sus ojos, sus labios fueron cubiertos por un labial color carne. El recogido de su cabello se volvió más suelto dejando algunos mechones juguetones caer libre sobre los costados de su rostro y cambió los accesorios de sus orejas por unos aretes más largos en color plata.

-¿Sabías que Korra conoce a Bolín?- dijo Opal emocionada. – Me dijo que él le ha hablado mucho de mí.

-Eso es bueno – respondió Asami dirigiéndose al guardarropa. -¿Y de dónde lo conoce?-

-No lo sé, no pregunté- Opal se encogió de hombros. -¿Es muy guapa verdad?

-¿Quién? – contestó la pelinegra mientras se vestía con el nuevo atuendo que usaría en la sesión.

-Korra, ¿viste todos esos músculos que tiene en los brazos? Apuesto que su abdomen está igual de trabajado –

-No me di cuenta de ello-

-¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta Asami? Medio mundo aquí se dio cuenta – Opal dice casi en un grito. – No me gustan las mujeres, pero si fuera el caso, ella sería mi tipo. ¿De verdad no te pareció guapa?-

-No presté atención – terminó de vestirse. – Creo que ya es hora- Y salieron del camerino.

El escenario había cambiado, ahora se encontraba un hermoso escritorio de madera y diferentes accesorios que representaban una oficina ejecutiva. Korra ya estaba lista para continuar, sólo faltaba que llegara su modelo.

-¿Continuamos? – dijeron a sus espaldas. Reconoció la voz al instante, ese susurro le hacía estremecer.

Dio la vuelta y -_mierda- _dijo para sus adentros. Recorrió de pies a cabeza la figura que se encontraba frente a ella. – _deja de ver Korra, deja de ver- _se reprendía mentalmente. Se encontró con la mirada de Asami y esta la veía con una ceja levantada. La fotógrafa tragó saliva y con un gesto indicó que se acercara al escritorio mientras ella se quedaba en su sitio observando el contonear de las caderas de la ojiverde.

La CEO ahora vestía un sencillo traje en color negro, los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a su delgada y estilizada figura, los combinaba con una blusa en color blanco de manda larga y un saco a juego con los pantalones. El toque distintivo era un corbatín negro suelto alrededor del cuello de la blusa, la cual tenía los dos primeros botones sin abrochar. El atuendo le daba un toque juvenil, pero aun así la hacía ver formal.

A Korra le costó más trabajo llevar a cabo esta sesión de fotos y la blusa sin abotonar por completo de Asami no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Agradecía completamente tener una cámara prácticamente pegada a su cara, ya que su mirada se dirigía a ciertas partes del cuerpo de la ingeniera que sobresalían sobre otras. Entre cambio de luces, flashes, poses y miradas se fueron otros 60 minutos y la segunda parte de la sesión había llegado a su fin. Korra suspiró cuando hubo terminado y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Asami quién veía a una Korra muy pensativa.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos más verdes que había visto nunca. –_No, no estoy bien. Tú me haces no estar bien.- _Claro- dijo esforzando una sonrisa.

-¿Salieron bien las fotos? –

-Estaba por descubrir eso- colocó la SD en la ranura y descargó las fotografías. – Están perfectas, posas de manera natural y que seas fotogénica ayuda bastante.- expresó mientras pasaba de foto en foto.

-¿Puedo verlas?-

-Claro- Asami recargó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, echando su cuerpo al frente para quedar a una mejor altura del monitor. Mientras veía las fotografías, la atención de Korra se depositaba en el brasier de encaje blanco que se asomaba sobre la blusa de la chica, el cual enmarcaba perfectamente dos pechos redondos y blancos. No fue intensión suya ver en esa dirección, ella no tenía la culpa de que al voltear el pecho de la pelinegra quedara directamente a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo Asami susurrando. Korra se puso pálida al escuchar su voz, de pronto sintió su rostro arder, la habían capturado con las manos en la masa o más bien los ojos. No podía levantar la vista, estaba paralizada, no sabía qué decir y ella sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí. La ingeniero colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla de la fotógrafa y sutilmente levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con el suyo obligándola a reunirse con sus ojos. La miró profundamente, más que la primera vez, mucho más intenso. Su cara era seria y Korra estaba temblando.

\- Eres muy linda cuando estás sonrojada- volvió a decir en un susurro y le regaló esa sonrisa de medio lado. Acto seguido quitó los dedos de la barbilla de Korra, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

La morena estaba en shock, no procesaba lo que había pasado, había sido atrapada cual ladrón en un delito pero no fue reprimida por ello. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y gritó internamente. ¿Acaso su castigo llegaría más tarde? No lo sabía y estaba aterrada por ello.

-Estás jodida Korra - se dijo. Miró la hora en el reloj su laptop, ya pasaba de medio día y aún faltaba una sesión más con la famosa CEO de Industrias Futuro. – Estás completamente jodida – Se levantó de la silla y caminó a la salida, necesitaba aire fresco, despejar su mente y calmarse un poco si es que quería llegar al final del día, cosa que no estaba completamente segura de que pudiera ocurrir.

**De antemano pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Agradezco nuevamente a las personas que se toman el tiempo en dejar un review, siempre son un motor que te motivan a escribir.**

**_Mariana Rosas_**_: gracias por tus palabras, me gusta que te guste. _

**_Rarie-Roo_****_: _**_qué bueno que te gustó su primer encuentro, esperemos que en un futuro haya muchos "más encuentros" _**_J_**

**_Mary:_**_ sobre el apellido de Korra fue muy curioso, me pasé como media hora pensando en uno para ella, pero nada me convencía, así que abrí mi Facebook y lo primero que vi fue una foto de Florence &amp; The Machine, y decidí usar el apellido de Florence, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que lo escribí mal. :P_

**_Carolina:_**_ no sé si Asami llegue a ser fría o seria, pero trataré de que si sea muy seductora __J__ Saludos._

**_MaryVessalius-Kurosaki_**_:gracias __J__. Saludos._

**_La esposa de Evy:_**_ qué peculiar tu nickname jaja, pero te recuerdo que Mrs Brochu soy yo :D_

**También un saludos a todo aquel que da click para leer. **


	4. Capítulo IV: Photoshoot - Parte 2

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO IV: PHOTOSHOOT PARTE 2**

Korra se encontraba tomando aire fresco, eso le ayudó a despejar su mente y a calmar los latidos acelerados del corazón, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y encendió uno, no es que ella fuera una fumadora compulsiva, sólo de vez en cuando le gustaba darle una calada a uno para relajar el cuerpo y eso era justo lo que necesitaba en eso momento, desconectar su mente de su ser y dejarse llevar como lo hacía el humo que desprendía del cigarrillo y se elevaba más y más alto hasta desaparecer. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable cuando decidió volver al set, para suerte de ella Asami no se veía por ningún lado, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo.

En el camerino de la CEO se encontraba esta con Opal aunque ninguna se dirigía la palabra, Asami estaba recostada en el sillón viendo a la nada, y la chica muy atenta al celular, sonriendo de vez en cuando, seguramente era a causa de Bolín. Llamaron a la puerta y era Kate, avisándoles que el buffet ya estaba servido y que era hora de comer, le dieron las gracias y dijeron que en un momento se acercaban.

-Puedes ir primero Opal, no es necesario que esperes, además tengo que cambiarme de ropa – dijo Asami.

-Está bien, entonces te veo en el buffet.- respondió la chica.

La ingeniera optó por unos pantalones de tela y un blusa de tirantes, quería estar lo más cómoda posible ya que aún faltaba un buen rato para terminar con la jornada de trabajo. Salió del camerino y se dirigió al baño ya que necesitaba lavarse las manos, cuando llegó se percató de que alguien más se encontraba dentro, la puerta estaba emparejada así que pudo darse cuenta de que la persona que ocupaba el pequeño cuarto era Korra, de pronto se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y se metió en él. La fotógrafa estaba cerrando el grifo de agua cuando escuchó un portazo.

-Mierda- gritó, dirigiendo la mirada de dónde provenía el sonido. Estaba por empezar a insultar a quien se hubiera atrevido a entrar cuando se dio cuenta que era la ojiverde. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, veía a la morena con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué … - carraspeó – qué haces aquí? – dijo Korra.

\- Vine a lavarme las manos – dijo Asami acercándose al lavamanos. Se paró a un lado de la morena, la cual se encontraba en la misma posición desde que la CEO entró al cuarto. – Ha sido un día largo, ¿no crees? – dijo la chica mientras abría el grifo del agua.

-Si … si – respondió la fotógrada. – Creo que es mejor que me retire – se encaminó a la puerta, cuando sintió un agarre húmedo en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo en tono serio mientras cerraba el grifo con la otra mano.

Korra entró en pánico. – _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – _gritó en silencio. Aún sentía el agarre de Asami, lo que hizo que su miedo incrementara.

-He notado como me miras – soltó de pronto la pelinegra. Korra tragó saliva, se sentía perdida y de pronto el espacio que compartía con la CEO se le hizo demasiado pequeño. Dio un paso hasta quedar frente a la morena cuando soltó el agarre.

-Yo … lo … siento … - la voz de Korra salía en un hilo de voz, pero aún era perceptible al oído de Asami.

La ingeniera tomó de los costados a Korra y la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con el lavamanos, colocó sus manos a cada lado de ella, dejándola sin salía y acercó su boca a su oído. – Está explorando terreno peligroso fotógrafa - le dijo en un todo seductor que hizo a Korra derretir. Asami volvió a la postura de antes y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, la peliverde mordió su labio inferior con coquetería. En un acto inesperado Asami colocó dos dedos en su boca para después presionarlos en los labios de la chica, y así como entró al pequeño cuarto salió sin decir palabra alguna.

Korra se enontraba petrificada, aún podía sentir los dedos de Asami presionando sus labios, su corazón le latía a mil por hora al igual que otras zonas de su cuerpo, sentía su piel en llamas y la ropa de pronto le pareció muy incómoda de vestir. Dio la vuelta y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver sus pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara, aún sin comprender cómo con tanta facilidad Asami Sato era capaz de elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo en segundos.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a donde anteriormente Kate le había dicho que se encontraba el buffet, en realidad no tenía apetito pero era preferible comer algo para después no sufrir de dolor de estómago. Mientras colocaba en su plato una ensalada, vio de reojo cómo Asami platicaba animadamente con Opal, esta se dio cuenta de que la morena dirigía la vista a ella, pero no hizo caso alguno. No le dio mayor importancia y se sentó a ingerir los alimentos. La hora de la comida pasó sin pescarse alguno, se distrajo escuchando las historias de sus compañeros de trabajo, de vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada a la pelinegra, pero ya no se encontraba en la sala.

Asami se encontraba en el camerino perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía un libro en las manos, pero desde hace varios minutos que no cambiaba de hoja, Opal se dio cuenta de ello y se aventuró a decir:

\- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? – La CEO salió de su mundo y volteó a donde se encontraba Opal.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo confundida-

– Que ¿cuánto por tus pensamientos?, desde que regresamos de comer no has dicho palabra alguna, además llevas como 10 minutos en la misma página del libro – bajó la mirada a sus manos y cerró el libro.

– Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otras cosas. – respondió.

-Y ¿qué otras cosas? Preguntó curiosa-

-Trabajo- dijo tajantemente. Claro estaba que Asami no le iba a decir que no podía dejar de pensar en unos ojos azules y una piel morena que se moría por tocar.

-Bueno- respondió no muy convencida de la respuesta de su jefa. – Será mejor que te cambies de ropa, en 30 minutos regresamos al set. – y salió del camerino.

Mientras tanto, Korra se encontraba en el set, revisando la iluminación cuando dos trabajadores llegaron con la encargada de dar ambientación en la próxima sesión, era un hermosa satomoto Street-fighter en color negro, contaba con 2 cilindros y 4 válvulas en cada uno, con una potencia de 155 caballos de vapor, el encendido era eléctrico, además de un tanque con capacidad para 16L. La estructura tubular era de acero, el freno delantero consistía en 2 discos semiflotantes y el trasero de 1, los diámetros de las llantas era de 17", su longitud constaba de 2.12 m y la altura de 1.11 m., todo esto lo supo gracias a unos cuántos compañeros que junto a ella se acercaron a la moto en cuanto lo vieron.

Todos estaban emocionados intercambiando opiniones cuando de pronto un silencio sepulcral inundó el set, Korra los miró confundida y uno de ellos sólo atinó a levantar su mano y apuntar con su índice en dirección a espaldas de ella. Dio media vuelta para descubrir lo que tenía tan embobados a sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando su mirada chocó con la de Asami Sato. La morena no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían, la CEO vestía un pantalón negro de cuero, el cual delineaba esas larguísimas piernas y cada curva de sus caderas, calzaba unas botas de tacón negras las cuales escondían la parte baja del pantalón, la parte superior de su cuerpo era cubierto por una sencilla blusa en color rojo y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra con toques en rojo, en los costados una figura en forma de engrane adornaba los hombros y en la mano derecha llevaba un casco en color negro con rojo.

Korra estuvo segura que en esos momentos no se encontraba en esta tierra, la visión que tenía delante de ella no podía ser real, era demasiado perfecta para ser real y lo comprobó cuando con la mano que tenía libre la ojiverde jugó con su cabello, que ahora se encontraba suelto, dejando que este volara con el viento. – _Dios_ – dijo en voz baja. Mientras la ingeniera se acercaba a donde se encontraba ella, descubrió que su maquillaje había cambiado, sus ojos eran fuertemente delineados, los párpados eran cubiertos de un color morado, las mejillas estaban más sonrojadas y los labios, ¡oh esos labios!, estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, tan intenso como llamativo que sólo atinó a imaginar en la textura que tendrían, en los suaves que se veían y en el sabor que poseían. Empezó a sentir calor, demasiado calor, nunca había visto a una mujer tan atractiva fundada en ropa de cuerpo como ahora se encontraba Asami, juró para sí misma, que si se hubiera encontrado a solas con ella y no rodeada de todos los presentes, se hubiera abalanzado sobre la morena, quitado esa estorbosa ropa que vestía y la hubiera hecho gritar su nombre hasta que no saliera voz de su garganta.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no reaccionó hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro, sacudió la cabeza para regresar al mundo de los mortales y se dio cuenta que era la mano de Asami que se encontraba descansando sobre ella. La CEO al ver la cara de Korra, se pasó la lengua saboreando sus propios labios para al final terminar mordiendo el inferior. La fotógrafa no podía apartar la vista de ellos, eran tan atractivos y seductores que se imaginó las mil cosas que podría hacer con ellos, y ninguna de ellas era apta para menores de edad.

-¿Ya podemos iniciar? – dijo Asami.

-Cla… claro… - respondió tartamudeando Korra. – Iré por la cámara.

Mientras tanto, Asami se acercó a la moto, estaba muy orgullosa de ella ya que era su diseño, le encantaba la velocidad. Se dio cuenta como muchos pares de ojos estaban depositados en ella, volteó a ellos y dijo - ¿Sucede algo? – Los trabajadores del set se voltearon a ver entre ellos nerviosos y salieron disparados a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando Korra se volvió a reunir con la ingeniera, esta se encontraba charlando con Opal y Kate. – Si nos disculpan señoritas, pero tenemos una sesión que terminar- dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a las 2 mujeres. Ellas se volvieron a colocar detrás de las luces de iluminación y Korra se dirigió a Asami – Bueno, cuando estés lista- trataba a toda costa de evitar su mirada.

-Yo siempre estoy lista – respondió la CEO. Colocó el casco en el asiento de la moto y sacó de él un par de guantes de cuero, se los colocó y volteó a Korra. – Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

\- Umm… podemos empezar contigo a un lado de la moto, tomamos unas cuantas fotos y vemos el resultado –

\- Ok – la ojiverde se colocó a un costado de la moto.

Korra empezó con unos cuántos disparos, como en las sesiones anteriores las fotos estaban perfectas, Asami las hacía ver perfectas. La fotógrafa pidió que se montara en la foto, la ingeniera quitó el casco del asiento y con mucha agilidad se subió en la moto, mientras eso pasaba la morena no podía despegar la vista de los pantalones de la pelinegra, en especial de la parte trasera que hacían resaltar el trasero de la mujer. Se retiró un poco para tener una mejor visión de ella sobre la moto, y quedo embobada, ella creía que no había mejor visión que Asami fundida en unos pantalones y chaqueta de cuero pero pronto cambió de idea, sin duda la mejor visión ahora era la de Asami fundida en unos pantalones y chaqueta de cuero sobre una motocicleta.

Se acercó a la mujer, dirigió su mano a un costado de la cara y le acomodó un mechón rebelde que desentonaba con el perfecto cabello negro de la CEO. Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Asami, quien sólo la vio con cara de sorpresa. Korra se alejó de ella y le señaló que empezaría a tomar el resto de las fotos. Disparos, flashes, poses, todo se volvió a repetir, pero había algo en el ambiente que había cambiado, quizá se debiera a las miradas seductoras que la ingeniera le dirigía a Korra, o quizá fuera a las veces que ella desnudó y le hizo el amor a Asami a través del lente de la cámara, sólo de esa forma se sentía segura, porque al momento de hacer contacto directo con esos ojos verdes su seguridad caía en picada, y así fue como entre fantasías reprimidas por parte de Korra la sesión llegó a su fin.

-Eso ha sido todo … Asami – la mujer se bajó de la moto y caminó hasta quedar frente a Korra.

-Bueno Korra – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, extendió la mano esperando que Korra uniera la de ella, cuando lo hizo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, intensificó el agarre que sostenía con la morena y sin apartar su mirada de la de ella comentó – Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo – Acto seguido comenzó a retirar su mano, mientras en el viaje un dedo acariciaba la palma de la chica, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su brazo.

Korra sólo pudo asistir con la mirada, de pronto echó tanto de menos el calor que desprendía la mano de Asami mientras la veía alejarse acompañada de Opal con rumbo al camerino. Sintió una presencia a su costado, era Kate que la veía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Korra, ¡todo ha salido perfecto! La señorita Sato está muy satisfecha con el trabajo realizado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, si me disculpas Kate, tengo que empacar mis cosas, me gustaría retirarme lo antes posible a mi casa, ha sido un día demasiado largo –

-Claro Korra, te veo el lunes para que me entregues las fotos, ¿te parece bien?

-Ok, yo paso a verte. – Se despidieron y Korra fue a empacar sus artículos de trabajo.

Se dirigía a la salida cuando una voz llamó su nombre, era Opal quien caminaba en su dirección seguida unos pasos atrás por Asami, se acercó a ellas y se despidió, diciéndole a su asistente que la veía el Lunes y un hasta luego dedicado a Korra. Salió del edificio, se subió a su satomobile rojo y lo puso en marcha.

A la salida del edificio se encontraba Bolín esperando a su chica, se sorprendió al ver que salía platicando con Korra, las saludó caballerosamente. Opal y Bolín le preguntaron si quería ir con ellos a cenar, pero esta se negó diciendo que la sesión la había dejado muy cansada y que quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Ellos aceptaron la respuesta y se despidieron de ella.

Korra decidió caminar hasta su departamento, el cual no quedaba lejos de la revista, en todo el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en Asami, en lo bien que olía, en el verde de sus ojos, en lo sedoso de su cabello, en el rojo de esos labios que ansiaba probar y en cada una de las partes de ese cuerpo perfecto. Llegó a su edificio y subió a su piso, abrió la puerta de su hogar y nagga la recibió alegremente. Colocó su mochila sobre el sillón, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su recámara, se despojó de su ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua dejando que le relajara cada uno de sus tesos músculos. Veinte minutos más tarde salió del baño, se vistió con su ropa de dormir, salió a la sala para recoger su celular, vio que tenía demasiadas notificaciones y llamadas perdidas, las ignoró por completo, seguramente eran invitaciones para salir de fiesta esa noche, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto, ella sólo quería tirarse a la cama y descansar de ese día tan largo. Colocó comida y agua en los platos de su mascota y se fue a dormir.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, la joven Sato se encontraba relajando en un baño de burbujas, mientras sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a cierta fotógrafa de piel morena y ojos azules, suspiró y una sonrisa escapó de su boca, había adorado la actitud nerviosa de Korra cuando se encontraba frente a ella, sin duda era una mujer muy atractiva y a Asami Sato CEO de Industrias Futuro le gustaban mucho las mujeres atractivas.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo lo hice escribiendo. **

**NOTA: La satomoto imagínenla como una Ducati StreetFighter 1100 en color negro.**

**Agradezco los reviews, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones.**

**_Rarie-Roo_****_: _**_espero que la Asami seductora que trato de describir en este fic sea de tu agrado._

**_Guest:_**_ gracias por dejar tu comentario, ojalá se siga gustando esta Asami. _

**_Rea-07:_**_ me gusta que te guste lo que escribo._

**_María Rosas:_**_ esperemos que Asami saque todo su arsenal de seducción con Korra._

**_Carolina:_**_ espero cumplir con tus expectativas sobre Asami, saludos!_

**_MaryVessalius-Kurosaki_**_: me encanta que te encante _**_J_**

**_Mary:_**_ ¿a quién no le llamaría la atención esos músculos, verdad? Saludos_

**_Korrasammi:_**_ también amo Korrasami! _

**_La esposa de Evy:_**_ me debes unos tacos! Seré esposa de Evy y Asami, haré mi propio harem jaja_

**También un saludos a todo aquel que da click a esta historia, espero se animen a compartir sus comentarios conmigo, saludos!**


	5. Capítulo V: Cena

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO V: CENA**

_Podría sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su cara, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas que antes cubrían la cama, ahora se encontraban desordenadas y húmedas por la actividad física que en ese momento dos seres llevaban a cabo. La chica de tez morena sólo atinaba a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, tratando de enfocarse solamente en el placer que cierta pelinegra le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento. Su pecho bajaba y subía con demasiada rapidez, escuchaba sus propios gemidos que eran acompañadas por los suspiros de su acompañante, la cual no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo con esas delicadas manos que poseía. Ya no podía más, estaba a punto de perder el control y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. El placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando era demasiado, sintió como sus músculos empezaban a tensarse, el cabello de la pelinegra acariciaba su pecho, una mano apretaba fuertemente su muslo izquierdo, mientras la otra la estaba guiando al mismísimo cielo. Su acompañante acercó su boca a su oído, le respiraba directamente y eso hizo que un espasmo la recorriera de pies a cabeza, la causante de sus gemidos levantó la cabeza, posicionándola frente a su rostro, la morena abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de orbes verdes que la miraban intensamente mientras le regalaba esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su vista empezó a nublarse, empezaba a ver borroso y el rostro frente a ella se disipaba lentamente_ …

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba bañada de sudor y cierta parte de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ser atendida. Estaba soñando, todo era un sueño pero lo había sentido tan real, el tacto de esas manos suaves sobre su piel, de esa voz aterciopelada y esos ojos verdes mirándola directamente. Bajó una de sus manos hasta posicionarse en su condición de mujer, comenzó a masajearse lentamente, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos, incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos, empezó a jadear más y más, se mordió el labio inferior para amortiguar los sonidos que comenzaban a salir de su boca hasta llegar a su cometido. Sintió esa liberación que tanto necesitaba, se desparramó por todo lo ancho de su cama mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha. No comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, era la segunda noche consecutiva que tenía ese tipo de sueños, dónde la protagonista era cierta mujer ojiverde de labios rojos que había conocido hace un par de días. Cerró el grifo de la regadera y alcanzó una toalla para secarse. Entró nuevamente en su recámara y se vistió, salió con dirección a la cocina, ya pasaba de mediodía y su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle algo de alimento. Abrió el refrigerador y decidió prepararse uno huevos y tomar algo de jugo, escuchó un ladrido que hizo voltearse y vio que era nagga, la cual se encontraba junto a sus platos de comida. Korra los llenó de nuevo y se dispuso a comer su ahora almuerzo.

El tiempo había transcurrido, la morena se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala cuando llamaron a la puerta, se paró y fue a abrirla.

-¡Korra! – un muy emocionado Bolín se encontraba parado frente a ella.

-¡Hola Bo! – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira quién ha llegado! – dijo el ojiverde, quien apuntaba a su costado. Al lado de él se encontraba un joven alto, delgado, de ojos color café claro.

-¡Mako! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! – Korra se dirigió a él.

-También me da gusto verte Korra- le respondió con una sonrisa. Los dos eran buenos amigos, comúnmente competían por ver quién conquistaba más chicas y en muchas de las ocasiones la morena era la ganadora.

La ojiazul los invitó a pasar a su departamento, les trajo unas cervezas mientras tomaban asiento. Charlaron tendidamente alrededor de 2 horas, Mako les contó todas las aventuras que vivió mientras se encontraban de vacaciones y a todas las chicas que conoció. Korra despidió a los chicos, quedaron en ir a cenar, Bolín les dijo que invitaría a Opal, para que su hermano pudiera conocerla y porque según él la extrañaba muchísimo y tenía años sin verla.

Mientras tanto, la CEO de Industrias Futuro se encontraba encerrada en el despacho de su loft, estaba trabajando en la organización de la fiesta que su empresa daría dentro de unos días, con el objetivo de la celebración de otro aniversario exitoso. Confirmaba la asistencia de los invitados, como era un gran evento, las personalidades más importantes de la ciudad asistirían. Asami no era amante de las grandes fiestas, pero desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a ellas. Su familia era unas de las más importantes y reconocidas no sólo a nivel nacional, inclusive al terreno internacional y la asistencia a este tipo de eventos era más habitual del esperado. Lo único que le molestaba era ver a esa gente falsa, que se cree superior a las demás por la cantidad de dinero que poseía, a ella nunca le ha interesado el dinero o su posición económica, pero estaba consciente de que lo tenía, prácticamente ella lo tenía todo, o al menos era lo que todos rumoraban.

Se frotó la cien en reflejo del cansancio que mostraba, llevaba casi todo el día pegada a la pantalla de su computadora, de no ser por la persona encargada del aseo de su casa se le hubiera olvidado comer, y es que quería que todo saliera perfecto, no porque le importada demasiado sino porque su empresa, la empresa de su familia estaría en el ojo de todas las personas, sino también porque quería hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres. No es que no se sintieran así respecto a ella, porque era todo lo contrario ya desde que Asami había asumido la compañía esta marchaba mejor que nunca.

La CEO se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Minutos después una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, una sonrisa causada por cierta morena de piel canela y ojos azules y se mordió el labio inferior, Korra había causado una fuerte impresión en ella y al parecer una muy buena en realidad. El sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de su trance, a regañadientes estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarlo y sin abrir los ojos respondió a la llamada:

-Sato- dijo en tono firme.

-Asami, cariño soy yo. – una voz gruesa se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

La ojiverde al escuchar esa voz recompuso la compostura. – ¡Hola papá! ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó.

-Cariño, ¿acaso necesita ocurrir algo para hablar con mi hija?- contestó. – Tu madre y yo tenemos ya semanas que no te hemos visto, has estado trabajando bastante, deberías tomarte unos días libres.

-Claro que no necesita pasar algo para que me hables – respondió. Se sentía un poco mal por no tener tiempo para ir a ver a sus padres, y es que entre los preparativos de la fiesta y todas las actividades que tenía que realizar, apenas le quedaba tiempo y se sintió culpable por ello. -¿Qué te parece si los invito a ti y a mamá a cenar hoy? Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.-

-Me parece maravilloso, ¿mismo restaurante de siempre? –

-Mismo restaurante de siempre, los veo a las 8:00, saludos a mamá, los quiero-

-También te queremos cariño- y colgaron el teléfono.

Después de terminar con la llamada con su padre, se dispuso a seguir el trabajo, vio la hora y el reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse para su cita de hoy.

Korra, Mako y Bolín se encontraban fuera del restaurante "Bon Appetit" esperando a Opal, ya que habían quedado de verse en ese lugar. Un taxi hizo la parada frente al establecimiento y la novia de Bolín bajó de él. El chico se emocionó bastante al verla, en realidad se le veía muy enamorado, se acercó a su chica y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, acción que la hizo sonrojar.

-Mako, quiero presentarte a mi amada Opal. Opal, mi hermano Mako. – dijo Bolín en tono cortés.

-Gusto en conocerte al fin Opal, Bolín no deja de hablar de ti. – se dirigió a la chica extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto Mako – respondió la chica con la cara sonrojada.

-Hola Opal- escuchó una voz femenina. –Me alegra verte otra vez-

-¡Korra! También me alegra verte – se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de las presentaciones y los respectivos saludos entraron al restaurante. Bolín había sido el responsable de hacer la reservación así que fue él el que habló con el hostess del lugar. Amablemente los escoltaron a la mesa asignado para ellos, diciéndoles que en unos minutos un mesero se acercaría a tomarles la orden. El restaurante no era el más lujoso, pero si era uno de los más concurridos, ya que ahí preparaban las mejores pastas de toda la ciudad, además de que los precios eran bastantes considerados. Minutos más tarde un mesero se acercó a su mesa y les entregó el menú. Korra pidió lasagna, Mako spaghuetti a la bolognesa, Opal spaghetti Alfredo y Bolín se decidió por spaghetti en salsa pomodoro, decidieron acompañarlo con un Malbec.

Mientras llegaban sus platillos, entablaron una conversación, hablaban de nada en particular hasta que Bolín se dirigió a Korra.

-Y bien Korra ¿cómo fue trabajar con Asami Sato?- preguntó el chico. Al escuchar ese nombre, la morena comenzó a sentir un fuego en su interior.

-Pues … - iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida por Mako.

-¡Asami Sato, de los Sato de Industrias Futuro! – dijo dando un gritito. - ¿¡Conociste a Asami Sato!? Dime, ¿es tan hermosa como se ve en las fotografías? -

-Cálmate Mako, la gente empieza a mirar a nuestra mesa. – contestó Korra. – Si, la conocía y en realidad las fotos no le hacen justicia, es mucho más hermosa en persona – esto último lo dijo en un susurro de voz, casi para ella misma. – Si quieres saber más sobre ella, pregúntale a Opal, ya que es su asistente –

Mako volteó a mirar a Opal, - ¿es verdad lo que dice Opal?-

-Sí, Korra dice la verdad. Llevo siendo asistente de Asami ya un largo tiempo, muchos creerán que es una persona muy fría, pero cuando la llegas a conocer te darás cuenta que es todo lo contrario, es muy amable y a pesar de que es parte de una de las familias más ricas e importantes, el dinero y status no le importan mucho. – respondió.

-Suena a que es la mujer perfecta, y dime ¿es soltera, casada, sale con alguien? – preguntó el chico.

\- En realidad, desde que trabajo para ella no le he conocido una pareja, es totalmente comprensible ya que lo más importante es su trabajo, pero que yo sepa en este momento está soltera – contestó Opal. Korra escuchaba muy atenta la conversación de sus amigos, se sorprendió bastante por lo último que dijo Opal, ya que era casi imposible de creer que una chica como Asami Sato, la cual poseía tan belleza se encontrara sola.

La ojiazul se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a lavarse las manos, recorrió la silla con el fin de levantarse de su asiento, cuando sintió que esta pegó con otra persona y escuchó un gritito de dolor. Se disponía a pedir disculpar por la acción que había provocado cuando se topó con esos ojos verdes que habían aparecido en sus sueños las noches anteriores. A Korra se le olvidó de pronto el cómo hablar, por más que quiso no podía apartar la vista de esos orbes que no dejaban de estudiarla. La mirada de Asami era la más fascinante que había conocido en toda su vida, fascinante, seductora y temible, todo al mismo tiempo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y rogó porque el sonido de su voz saliera de su boca.

-Lo siento – fue todo lo que puedo decir, volvió a recorrer la silla y se hizo a un lado para permitir que la pelinegra pasara, ya que claramente se notaba que estaba obstruyendo su paso. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hice daño? – Korra preguntaba.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo fue un golpecito. – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- se escuchó una voz tras Asami.

-Sí, todo bien. – respondió la CEO.

Korra miraba a la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, un hombre robusto y canoso junto a una mujer de su misma edad se encontraban tras la chica.

-Señores Sato – fue el turno de Opal.

-Querida, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?- ahora la mujer mayor era la que hablaba. Opal se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a los papás de Asami para saludarlos con un abrazo.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos – dijo la chica.

-Espero que Asami no te haga trabajar mucho – dijo el señor Sato en todo de broma.

-Lo normal, como siempre- respondió un tanto apenada.

-No es para tanto papá – intervino Asami soltando un bufido.

Un carraspeo hizo que todos voltearan a la mesa, Bolín se encontraba de pie y caminó hasta estar a la altura de su novia.

-¡Oh sí! Lo siento, señores Sato, Asami, me gustaría presentarles a mi novio Bolín, Bolín ellos son la familia Sato- todos se saludaron cortésmente. Después fue el turno de presentar a Mako, el cual cuando se encontró frente Asami, tomó su mano y depositó un beso de forma caballerosa en ella. De pronto Korra sintió un deseo inmenso de apartarlo de ella, la pelinegra apartó casi inmediatamente su mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de la morena, cosa que a esta le sorprendió bastante. La CEO presentó personalmente a Korra son sus papás, diciéndoles que hace poco habían trabajado juntas en una sesión de fotos. Terminaron las introducciones y los Sato se dirigieron a su mesa mientras que Korra se disculpó nuevamente con sus amigos, y ahora si se dirigió a lavarse las manos.

Cuando regresó, los platillos ya se encontraban servidos sobre la mesa y sus amigos la esperaban para iniciar a cenar. La cena fue algo incómodo ya que podía sentir esos ojos verdes mirarla a la distancia. Los Sato se encontraban a tres mesas de donde estaban ellos, y para su suerte Asami estaba sentada viendo en su dirección, se encontraban cara a cara y le fue casi imposible voltear a verla de vez en cuando, se sintió culpable ya que la mayoría de las ocasiones era atrapada realizando esa acción. Todos ya habían terminado sus platillos, pagaron la cena y decidieron que era hora de abandonar el lugar, se despidieron de los Sato salieron del establecimiento.

Se encontraban fueran del restaurante esperando que pasara un taxi, habían acordado primero acompañar a Opal a su departamento y después ellos regresarían juntos al suyo. Ya llevaban más de 20 minutos esperando y ni luces de un taxi, pasaban las 10:00 de la noche y el departamento de la chica quedaba bastante lejos para ir a pie. Decidieron esperar pero nada, pasaron otros 15 minutos y los 4 ya se encontraban algo desesperados.

-¿Problemas para llegar a casa?- Una voz aterciopelada se dirigía a ellos. Voltearon los 4 y descubrieron que era Asami que se dirigía a ellos.

-Llevamos más de media hora esperando taxi, pero al parecer ninguno ha decidido pasar por esta calle la noche de hoy- dijo Bolín con todo cansado.

\- Ya veo – soltó la CEO. –Síganme, los llevaré yo-

-No es necesario- respondió Korra. – No queremos ocasionarte molestias.

-Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia, pero si quieren seguir esperando otra media hora, está bien- respondió.

-Aceptamos tu ofrecimiento, gracias Asami- dijo Opal.

Los cuatro siguieron a Asami hasta su satomobile, Mako tomó el asiento del copiloto, mientras que el resto ocupó el trasero. Antes de arrancar el motor la pelinegra preguntó a qué dirección se dirigían, Opal le dijo que si podría llevarla primero y después a los chicos, la ingeniera asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha.

Asami podía ver por el espejo retrovisor cómo Korra tenía la mirada perdida viendo hacia la ciudad, los otros chicos hablaban quién sabe de qué, a lo que ella sólo atinaba a responder con monosílabos. Pasaron 20 minutos y llegaron al edificio donde Opal vivía. Se despidieron de ella, Bolín el más efusivo de todos y continuaron su trayecto. Preguntó la dirección a la cual se debería dirigir ahora, descubrió que los tres vivían en el mismo edificio, así que la oportunidad de estar con Korra a solas se esfumó. Transcurrieron otros 15 minutos y habían llegado a su destino, los cuatro se bajaron del satomobile, Bolín le dio las gracias con un fuerte abrazo, lo que hizo reír a la heredera, Mako nuevamente se acercó a ella besándole la mano, acción que a Korra le volvió a disgustar por completo. Esta última sólo le dio las gracias y le dijo adiós con la mano, cosa que dejó muy descolocada a Asami.

Los tres se dirigían a la entrada de su edifico cuando Asami llamó a Korra.

-Korra, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – dijo viéndola directamente - Cuestiones de trabajo.

-Cla … claro – respondió sorprendida –

-¿Quieres que te esperemos? – preguntó Bolín.

-Gracias chicos, pero no es necesario. Los veo mañana – contestó.

-Hasta mañana- hablaron al unísono los hermanos y entraron al edificio.

Korra se acercó con paso tembloroso a la ojiverde que se encontraba mirándola con rostro serio recargada en su satomobile. La morena detuvo su andar a un metro de la ingeniera.

-Dime – soltó Korra. –De qué trabajo deseas hablar.

-En realidad lo del trabajo fue una pequeña mentira – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo quería estar un momento a solas contigo.

Esta confesión tomó completamente por sorpresa a la fotógrafa, la cual lo reflejó en su rostro. Asami dio un paso hacia ella, Korra podía oler su perfume embriagador, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con su aroma. Volvió a dar otro paso hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la morena, la cual trataba de sostenerle la mirada. Levantó la mano y con su dedo pulgar recorrió delicadamente el brazo izquierdo de Korra, esta acción provocó que su piel se erizara, el tanto de Asami era tan suave que inconscientemente cerró los ojos. De pronto la caricia cesó, lo que provocó que frunciera la nariz, acción que a la ojiverde le pareció adorable. La fotógrafa aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados cuando volvió a sentir la caricia, pero esta vez el afortunado era su cuello, ladeó la cabeza para permitir un mejor acceso, estaba disfrutando demasiado el toque de la CEO, el cual provocó que soltara un suspiro. Ante esta reacción Asami esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello, acercó su boca al oído de la morena y le susurró.

-Me alegra mucho haberte visto hoy- acto seguido la caricia cesó y fue reemplazada por unos labios húmedos. El beso apenas duró unos segundos, esa acción provocó que la morena abriera los ojos de golpe, sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorrió por toda la espalda. Asami retiró sus labios rojos del cuello de Korra y clavó su mirada en la de ella. – Me tengo que ir, buenas noches – dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches- fue todo lo que atinó a responder. La heredera Sato se metió a su automóvil y se alejó de ahí. Korra la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Dio la vuelta y entró en el edificio. Cuando llegó a su departamento se dirigió al baño, se paró frente al espejo y lo primero que notó fue unos labios rojos pintados sobre su cuello lo que provocó que esbozara una sonrisa. – A mí también me alegra haberte visto hoy Asami.

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero por fin aquí estoy.**

**Como siempre agradezco los reviews y a cada una de las personas que dan click para leer esta historia. **

**_Rarie-Roo_**_ : gracias por tus comentarios :D_

**_Esposa de Evy:_**_ este capítulo va dedicado a ti, que siempre me das lata para que escriba jaja._

**_Guest:_**_ Poco a poco irá habiendo más acción, prometido __J_

**_Mary:_**_ Pobrecita Korra ¿verdad? En lo que se está metiendo, saludos!_

**_Ogichi:_**_ gracias por tus palabras._

**_Carolina_**_: Aquí tienes el reencuentro :P_

**_MaryVessalius-Kurosaki_**_ : actualizado __J__ saludos!_

**_Sasori01:_**_ espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias por tu comentario._

**_Chat'de'Lune:_**_ gracias por darle una oportunidad, salduos!_

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo VI: Coincidencias

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO VI: Coincidencias**

**Lunes**

Era ya lunes por la mañana y Korra se disponía a darse un baño para despertar completamente e iniciar con su día laboral. Como Kate le había pedido, ese día iría a la revista "AVATAR" a entregar las fotografías de la sesión de fotos de la CEO de Industrias Futuro. Había estado trabajado todo el fin de semana en ellas, era normal que se editaran para ocultar las imperfecciones que se pudieran presentar, pero este no fue el caso ya que las fotos eran perfectas, algún que otro retoque pero en su totalidad habían quedado originales y es que con una modelo como Asami Sato no podría esperarse otra cosa. Esa mujer era impresionante en todos los sentidos, poseía riqueza, amabilidad, inteligencia y una belleza totalmente fuera de los parámetros conocidos.

Korra salió de su departamento con rumbo a la revista, cuando entró al edificio fue recibida por la asistente de Kate, le indicó que tomara asiento y esperara ya que su jefa se encontraba en una llamada telefónica, le ofreció un café a lo que la morena aceptó amablemente. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos cuando Kate hizo acto de presencia, saludó a Korra y la invitó a pasar a su oficina.

Mientras las chicas se encontraban en la oficina, un satomobile rojo se estacionaba frente al edificio, una mujer se bajó de él y caminó en dirección a la puerta de acceso.

-Buenos días – saludó.

-Señorita Sato ¡buenos días! Por favor sígame, ya la está esperando-

Kate le comentaba a Korra sus impresiones sobre las fotografías, al igual que ella había quedado maravillada por lo bien que habían quedado, sin duda el número de la revista sería todo un éxito. Se encontraban compartiendo opiniones cuando tocaron a su puerta y una cabeza se asomó tras ella.

-Señorita Kate, disculpe la interrupción, la señorita Sato ya está aquí- dijo su asistente.

-Hazla pasar por favor- dijo Kate en todo emocionado mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Cuando Korra escuchó el apellido Sato los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y apretó fuertemente la quijada. El apellido Sato no era muy común y menos en esa ciudad, así que sólo podría ser una persona a la que se referían. Reunió todas las fuerzas posibles y como hizo Kate, también se levantó de su asiento.

-Bienvenida Señorita Sato, por favor tome asiento – le dijo Kate mientras la CEO ingresaba a la oficina.

-Gracias- respondió – caminó hasta llegar a la silla que se encontraba al lado de Korra y volteó a verla.

-Buenos días Korra – le dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía la mano para un saludo –

-Buenos días – contestó. La mano le estaba empezando a sudar, así que se la secó con la tela de su pantalón y después estrechó en saludo. Se sonrojó al instante, pero igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres pasaron la mayor parte del día discutiendo sobre las fotos, cuál debería ser la que cubriría la portada de la revista, sobre el artículo, la información que contendría, en fin ultimaban los detalles para que todo saliera perfecto. Terminó su reunión y tanto Asami como Korra se retiraban de la revista, caminaron a la salida una seguida de la otra. Cuando llegaron a la acera la ingeniera se detuvo, acción que sorprendió a la morena.

-Me gustaría mucho invitarte a comer, pero llevo mucha prisa – soltó de pronto. Korra la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque a donde sea que vayas? – le preguntó a la fotógrafa.

-No es necesario gracias. – la chica respondió mientras veía los coches que pasaban por la calle para después fijar su mirada en la de Asami.

-Está bien – respondió. Acto seguido cerró la distancia que la separaba de Korra, acercó su rostro al de ella, inconscientemente y con la cercanía que sentía, la morena cerró los ojos. Asami depositó un sabe beso en la comisura de sus labios, acción que tardó más de lo necesario, retomó su compostura y vio el rostro de la chica, quién aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Al dejar de sentir el contacto, Korra abrió los ojos para ver a una Asami sonriendo. La CEO se despidió de ella y cruzó la calle para subirse a su automóvil. Korra dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro y se fue caminando a su departamento.

**Miércoles**

Por extraño que parezca, esa mañana a Asami Sato se le había hecho tarde para ir a trabajar. Corría de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió en cuestión de segundos, por suerte siempre ha tenido la costumbre de una noche antes elegir lo que se pondría la mañana siguiente. Pantalón, blusa, zapatos y listo. Se acercó a su tocador y tomó su inseparable labial rojo, pintó los labios, un poco de delineador negro y colocó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Aventó su cosmetiquera a su bolso de mano y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras. No le dio tiempo de tomar su café matutino, soltó un gruñido y agarró las llaves de su automóvil que se encontraban colgadas a un costado de la puerta de su loft.

Salió disparada al elevado, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras se encontraba encerradas en esas cuatro paredes de metal. Por fin llegó al piso deseado y se dirigió a su satomobile, tomó sus lentes de sol que guardaba en la guantera y arrancó. Al parecer ese día todo estaba en su contra, ya que todos los semáforos se encontraban en rojo. Maldijo para sí misma, miró su reloj de mano y soltó otra maldición. El día de hoy tenía una junta importante con futuros compradores y no quería dar una mala impresión.

Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido, volteó por la ventana del conductor y vio por el espejo retrovisor como la llanta de su automóvil estaba baja de aire, golpeó el volante con ambas manos y como pudo estacionó el auto en el primer espacio que encontró permitido, se bajó de su auto y fue a revisar la llanta, podía cambiarla pero para su mala suerte no traía las herramientas adecuadas para ello. Se acercó a la puerta del piloto, estiró la mano por la ventana y tomó su celular que se encontraba en su bolsa, marcó el número de oficina y esperó a que Opal respondiera.

-Industrias Futuro, buenos días – se escuchó una voz.

-Opal. Soy yo – dijo Asami en tono seco.

-¡Asami! ¿Te pasó algo? Llegas tardes y los clientes ya se encuentran esperándote – respondió.

-¡Mierda! – contestó – Perdón por eso Opal, por favor discúlpame con ellos y pide que me esperen media hora –

-¿Todo está bien? – a su asistente se le notaba preocupada.

-Se ha ponchado una llave del auto, y traigo las herramientas para cambiar la llanta, por favor haz lo que te pedí, entretenlos mientras llego- le dijo a Opal.

-Claro Asami, sólo no tardes demasiado- colgaron el teléfono.

La ingeniera volvió a realizar una llamada pero esta vez para pedir una grúa que recogiera su auto y lo llevara a su empresa, colgó y echó un bufido. Una risita interrumpió su mal humor y volteó a dónde provenía, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con ese par de orbes azules que tanto la había cautivado.

-¿Teniendo un mal día? – dijo Korra en tono burlón.

-Ni te imaginas – respondió un poco más tranquila. Tomó su bolsa del automóvil y se acercó a Korra. – Se me ha hecho tarde para una reunión importante y ahora esto – señalando su auto. – Además no he tomado mi café matutino. – terminó mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Korra sopesó sus posibilidades pero se aventuró a decir – Si quieres te puedo invitar uno, a media cuadra queda una cafetería y el café no está nada mal – se encogió de hombros mientras la miraba fijamente.

Asami estaba sorprendida por dicha invitación, ya que lo último que ella se había dado cuenta era que Korra no podía pronunciar más de dos frases seguidas estando en su presencia y ese ofrecimiento por parte suyo la tomó desprevenida. La morena se mecía por la impacienta, quizá había sido una imprudente al preguntar eso. La ojiverte notó la actitud de la fotógrafa y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría- atinó a decir y Korra asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería en un silencio cómodo, Korra le abrió la puerta a Asami para que pasaran primero, acción por la cual fue recompensada con una sonrisa, se acercaron a la barra para ordenar sus café. Korra pidió un capuccino y Asami un americano, el muchacho que los atendía no dejaba de ver a la pelinegra lo que provocó que la morena le lanzara una mirada asesina. El empleado de la cafetería abrió los ojos ante dicha mirada, les entregó sus bebidas y les dijo la cantidad a pagar. La CEO se encontraba sacando dinero de su cartera cuando fue de tenida por Korra.

-Te dije que yo invitaba – la detuvo. Asami le sonrió y volvió a colocar su cartera en el bolso. Las chicas tomaron sus bebidas y salieron de la cafetería. La fotógrafa acompañó a la ingeniera hasta su coche, ya que la grúa había llegado, les dijo la dirección a dónde deberían llevarlo y ellos obedecieron. Asami se volteó para ver a Korra a los ojos y se quedaron observando por unos momentos.

-Gracias por el café – dijo la heredera sinceramente.

-Cuando gustes- respondió sonrojada.

-Haz hecho que mi mañana no fuera un completo desastre – levantó su mano libre para limpiarle un poco de espuma que tenía en la barbilla. – Tengo que irme, me espera una junta importante – dijo en tono molesto. Se sentía muy cómoda estando con Korra y no quería alejarse de ella por el momento.

-OK- contestó con todo decepcionante.

La heredera se separó de Korra y paró un taxi que pasaba por la calle, abrió la puerta y se subió en él. Antes de que arrancara se dirigió a la chica. – Nos vemos – y le sopló un beso. El taxi se puso en marcha mientras que Korra agitaba la mano despidiéndose de la ojiverde con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

**Sábado**

Korra se encontraba en unos de sus parques favoritos de la ciudad, estaba sentada en una de las bancas con su cámara descansando en el asiento mientras comía un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Veía a niños jugando con sus padres, mientras sus mascotas corrían de un lado a otro, le hubiera encantado traer a nagga con ella pero ya sería en otra ocasión. Cuando terminó su helado decidió caminar un poco más y tomar una que otra fotografía. Tan ensimismada estaba en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que ya era, había dejado a su mascota sola mucho tiempo y lo más probable es que ya no tuviera comida. Guardó su cámara en el estuche y caminó a la calle con el objetivo de esperar el transporte que la acercada a su casa. Mientras esperada se puso sus auriculares y presionó play en unas de sus canciones favoritas para hacer la espera más amena.

Dos canciones habían pasado en su reproductor cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor que se apagaba frente a ella. Levantó la vista y su visión fue de unos pantalones apretados estilo militar, unas botas de piso negras y una chaqueta de cuero montados en una espectacular satomoto, su mirada estaba fija en la visión frente a ella, cuando la persona causante de tal espectáculo se quitó el casco que llevaba puesto. Al momento una larga melena negra se mecía con el viento y Korra se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Asami Sato quedó al descubierto.

-Hey – dijo la pelinegra.

-Hey – respondió, se quitó los auriculares y se puso de pie.

-Al parecer esta es mi semana de suerte – dijo la ingeniera - Korra la miró confundida, cosa que captó Asami inmediatamente.

-Bueno, he coincidido contigo 3 veces en una semana, creo que soy muy afortunada – comentó regalándole esa sonrisa. Korra se sonrojó ante ese comentario. - ¿Vas a alguna parte o esperas a alguien? – preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Voy a mi casa, espero el transporte – contestó.

La CEO la miró fijamente, lo que hizo que tragara saliva. – Sube, yo te llevo – le dijo mientras golpeaba la parte trasera del asiento de la moto.

-Yo ..no … - Korra no sabía que responder.

-Anda sube o, ¿acaso tienes miedo a las motos? – su tono era burlón – No debes temes, soy muy buena piloto.

-¡No tengo miedo! – dijo alzando la voz.

-No te voy a morder, al menos que tú quieras – se mordió el labio inferior.

Korra no sabía qué hacer ni decir, y es que en realidad Asami tenía razón, a ella le daban miedo las motos, cuando era adolescente ella y un amigo se subieron a una, no sabían manejar y tuvieron un grave accidente, no pasó a mayores pero desde entonces se ha negado rotundamente a volver a montar una.

-¿Tengo que bajar de la moto y ponerme de rodillas para que aceptes? – le dijo mientras colocaba el casco en el asiento.

-¡No! No es necesario – volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la CEO.

Esa acción dibujó una enorme sonrisa en Asami, quién tomó su casco para dejar el asiento limpio para que Korra pudiera ocuparlo. La fotógrafa guardó sus auriculares en su estuche y lo colocó de lado, levantó una pierna sobre el asiento para colocarla al otro lado y dejo caer su peso en él. La CEO le pasó el casco para que se lo colocara mientras ella se agarraba el cabello con una liga. La morena le preguntó qué se pondría ella y le dijo que estaba bien, que no iba a pasar nada y se colocó unos lentes de sol para cubrirse del viento. Korra se puso el casco y colocó con miedo sus manos en la cintura de Asami. La ojiverde tomó las manos de Korra e hizo que la rodeara por completo, lo que provocó que el pecho de la morena quedara pegada a su espalda.

-Sujétate bien – le dijo y puso en marcha el motor.

La fotógrafa quedó sorprendida por las habilidades de Asami para conducir, se apretaba cada vez más a su cuerpo cuando esta aumentaba la velocidad, cosa que hacía constantemente y es que Asami había notado que cada vez que hacía eso la morena la abrazaba con más fuerza. Podía sentir el aliento de Korra en su cuello, sus brazos fuertes sobre su cintura, sus bien formados pechos tocando su espalda. Minutos después llegaron al edificio donde la ojiazul vivía, se bajó de la moto y le entregó el casco a Asami.

-Gracias por traerme Asami – dijo cortésmente.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer Korra, además el placer es todo mío. – respondió lamiéndose los labios.

-Yo, tengo que entrar – y acto seguido, como empujada por un impulso, Korra se acercó a Asami y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla. La heredera quedó totalmente estática, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la morena se alejó de ella y dio media vuelta para entrar a su edifico. Segundos pasaron para que pudiera reaccionar, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se mordió el labio inferior, se colocó el casco y arrancó la moto para dirigirse a su casa.

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leerme, pero me gustaría también saber su opinión respecto a esta historia. :D **

**Agradecimiento especial a aquellos que dejan un review, significa mucho para mí ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**_Rarie-Roo_****_:_**_ de verdad me emociona mucho que te guste tanto._

**_Mariana Rosas:_**_ espero sigas disfrutando esta historia._

**_Mary:_**_ -spoiler- y se pondrá más candente, te lo prometo._

**_MaryVessalius-Kurosaki_**_: gracias por tus palabras._

**_Esposa de Evy:_**_ me da gusto escuchar que alegré tu día, espero que siga haciéndolo con cada capi que escribo. PD: Evy es mía._

**_Akira Gong_****_:_**_ Aquí tienes la actualización. Korra y Mako peleando por Asami … quizá ;)_

**_sasori01:_**_ es que Asami es toda una amazona por eso Korra reacciona de esa manera jaja. _

**_Carolina:_**_ espero no haber tardado :D_

**_Luz del Amanecer_**_: me halagas con tus palabras, de verdad. Saludos!_

**_Chat'de'Lune:_**_ si ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, lo mínimo que debería de hacer sería responderles, ustedes son los que me animan a escribir *cara de penita*_

**_DjPuMa13g_****_: _**_Korrasami puro en este capítulo, saludos __J_

**¡Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo VII: La Fiesta

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO VII: LA FIESTA**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Asami y Korra tuvieron su último encuentro. A la heredera le hubiera encantado poder volver a coincidir con ella, pero los últimos preparativos de la fiesta que su empresa daría en pocos días la habían consumido por completo, ya que no dejó su oficina para nada en ese tiempo, su trayecto consistía en recorrer el camino de su casa a la empresa y viceversa, se sentía agotada pero era algo que tenía que hacer personalmente para que todo fuera perfecto. Le había dicho a su asistente y amiga Opal, que podía invitar a unos amigos al evento, refiriéndose a Bolín y si quería también su hermano, que por ella no había problema.

La ojiverde se encontraba confirmando las últimas invitaciones cuando vio un nombre que hizo convertir sus labios en una sonrisa: Korra Welsh. La revista Avatar enviaba la lista de las personas que asistirían al evento y por supuesto la fotógrafa estrella tendría que formar parte de ella. Asami estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien había entrado a su oficina.

-Tierra llamando a Asami- repetía Opal. La pelinegra se percató de la presencia de su asistente y borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Opal? – preguntó.

-Sólo quería decirte que Bolín y su hermano Mako me confirmaron la asistencia a la fiesta. – Asami asistió. –También me enteré que Korra también irá.

Asami se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de responder –Si, me acabo de enterar de ello. – Opal se vio media vuelta para salir de la oficina cuando escuchó la voz de su jefa - ¿Ya tienes vestido? Iré a comprar uno hoy, ¿quieres acompañarme? – preguntó.

-En realidad no tengo y claro que me encantaría, de hecho pensaba pedirte lo mismo, tú tienes un gusto exquisito en estos temas y quiero sorprender a Bolín con algo bonito.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Pues no se diga más- Asami se puso de pie. - ¡Vamos de compras! Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina decididas a recorrer todas las tiendas en busca del vestido perfecto.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Korra, ésta se encontraba con sus amigos Bolín y Mako tomando unas cervezas. El ojiverde se notaba muy animado por la fiesta a la cual habían sido invitados, agregando que finalmente iba a poder lucir ese traje que había comprado para alguna ocasión especial y que se moría por estrenar.

-Ya quiero que llegue el día de la fiesta, no puedo esperar tanto para usar mi traje – decía Bolín entusiasmando. Korra sólo atinaba a sonreír ligeramente, su amigo se veía muy feliz y eso la alegraba.

-Pues yo me muero por ver otra vez a Asami – dijo Mako dando un sorbo a su botella. – La invitaré a bailar y seré la envidia de todos los presentes. – Al escuchar lo que su amigo dijo, Korra cambió su sonrisa por un rostro serio.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella aceptará tu invitación? – preguntó seriamente la fotógrafa.

-Sólo veme Korra – dijo Mako en todo altanero – Soy irresistible.- Ese comentario hizo enfadar aún más a la morena, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-No creo que Asami sea como todas tus conquistas – comentó.

-Estoy seguro que no, nadie es tan hermosa como lo es ella– le respondió. – Además haríamos una pareja perfecta, ¿no crees? – preguntó.

-Lo que digas – se podría notar el tono irritado en la voz de la morena.

Asami y Opal se encontraba de tienda en tienda buscando el vestido que usarían, ya llevaban varias tiendas recorridas y aún no decidían, entraron a otra y Opal vio un vestido que le llamó la atención, era de color verde jade estraple, la parte de corsé estaba decorado con piedras brillantes, decidió probárselo y Asami le dio el visto bueno. Cuando iba a pagar, su amiga la detuvo diciendo que ella pagaba, que lo tomara como un regalo de su parte, Opal le agradeció el gesto.

Siguieron recorriendo más tiendas por alrededor de una hora más, Asami estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando lo vio, sus ojos brillaron y pidió uno de su talla para probárselo. La heredera quedó fascinada y sin dudarlo se dirigió a la caja a pagar sin importarle el precio que marcaba la etiqueta.

-Te verás espectacular en ese vestido Asami – Opal se dirigió a ella.

-Exageras- respondió mientras caminaban de regreso al satomobile.

-Claro que no, el vestido te queda como guante, te aseguro que tendrás a la mitad de los presentes con los ojos sobre ti, y eso es porque la otra serán mujeres – dijo soltando una risita. – Aunque para ser verdad, tú luces espectacular con cualquier cosa que vistas, seguro te pones un saco de papas y lo harías lucir a la última moda. – Asami soltó una carcajada por el último comentario de Opal y siguieron caminando.

Y por fin el famoso día de la fiesta había llegado, se celebraría en unos de los salones de la mansión Sato la cual era simplemente espectacular. Asami se encontraba en su antigua habitación mientras comenzaba a arreglarse, quería lucir perfecta ya que su objetivo era impresionar a una persona en particular.

Los invitados comenzaron a arribar, eran recibidos y escoltados a la zona donde el evento se llevaría a cabo. El salón se encontraba iluminado a la perfección, las mesas estaban decoradas con un mantel blanco y manteles individuales color rojo, las sillas contaban con asiento igualmente blanco y los tubos del respaldo eran de color dorado, sobre la mesas se encontraban los platos, copas y cubiertos que se utilizarían durante la cena y el centro de mesa era representado por un florero con tulipanes rojos, las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor de la pista de baile y frente a esta un pequeño escenario donde una banda amenizaría la velada.

Korra, Mako, Bolín y Opal llegaron a la mansión y quedaron pasmados ante la visión que tenían frente a ellos. La mansión Sato era simplemente espectacular, la cara estaba adornada con grandes ventanales y el jardín delantero contaba con fuertes y arbustos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada fueron escoltados como todos los invitados al salón y dirigidos a su mesa asignada.

Asami terminada su maquillaje cuando tocaron a su puerta – Adelante – respondió.

-¿Ya estás lista cariño? – preguntó su mamá.

-En 5 minutos – respondió.

-Entonces tu papá y yo te esperamos abajo – y salió de la habitación.

Mientras veía su rostro en el espejo, la heredera terminaba de colocarse los aretes. Se puso de pie y caminó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación. Dio una última mirada y le gustó lo que vio, sabía que todas las miradas estarían sobre ella, no era ingenua conocía muy bien el afecto que puede llegar a tener sobre las personas, sabía que era hermosa y sinceramente ese vestido la hacía ver casi irreal. Se mordió el labio de tan sólo pensar que vería a cierta persona dueña de unos impresionantes ojos azules, se retiró del espejo y emprendió su camino al salón.

Los señores Sato se encontraban dando la bienvenida a todos sus invitados, agradeciéndoles por su presencia, se toparon con Korra y compañía y se saludaron, diciendo que les era grato volver a verlos se disculparon diciendo que tenían que seguir su recorridos, pero que se verían más tardes. Todos asistieron y los vieron alejarse.

Korra tomó una copa de la bandeja de un mesero que se encontraba caminando, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, se encontraban charlado sobre lo elegante que lucía todo, aunque en realidad la fotógrafa no prestaba atención, estaba más atenta en buscar a la responsable que hacía acelerar su corazón y de pronto como por obra del destino la persona responsable de dicha acción hacía su aparición en el gran salón, la morena la vio caminar hacia ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón todo alrededor le pareció desaparecer, su vista sólo podía enfocarse a la visión que tenía frente a ella, la cual caminada como en cámara lenta, o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente su mandíbula sino quería que esta hiciera contacto con el suelo. Asami Sato lucía espectacular, ese vestido color negro se aferraba perfectamente a su muy bien proporcionada figura, llevaba su pelo recogido de lado, el maquillaje era impecable y sus labios resaltaban por el tono rojo que tenían.

Cuando entró al salón, la ojiverde empezó a buscar con la mirada a Korra, no tardó demasiado en localizarla, se encontraba con Opal y los hermanos, caminó hacia ellos con paso firme mientras sentía como las miradas de muchos y muchas se clavaban en su figura. Asami llegó a su destino, Mako dio un paso a ella, tomándola de la mano como aquella ocasión cuando se conocieron en el restaurant y volvió a besarla. Korra los miraba fijamente, de pronto sintió como un calor se instaló en la boca de su estómago y apretó fuertemente su copa. Asami retiró su mano de los labios del chico y la colocó a su costado.

-Un placer volver a verla Asami – dijo Mako galantemente.

-También me alegra volver a verlos a todos ustedes – enfatizó la ingeniera. – Hola Korra, me alegra que vinieras – se dirigió a la morena. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza cuando de pronto sintió unos suaves labios depositados en su mejilla – No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba volver a verte – le susurró Asami al oído. Korra cerró los ojos ante ese gesto y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió como la pelinegra se alejaba de ella. La ingeniera al igual que sus padres se disculpó con ellos, tenía que agradecer a los invitados por su asistencia y la presentación del nuevo modelo de motos estaba por iniciar.

Asami caminó al escenario donde sus padres ya se encontraban esperándola, Korra clavo su mirada en la silueta de la heredera, el corte del vestido terminaba justo antes donde la espalda pierde su nombre y mostraba totalmente al descubierto una muy bien trabajada espalda. Se imaginó tocando esa delicada piel, trazando su lengua sobre ella y marcando con besos toda esa zona. La peliverde podía sentir la mirada de Korra sobre ella, no tenía necesidad de voltear para comprobarlo, así que lo único que hizo fue caminar lo más lentamente que puedo para que Korra no perdiera detalle de su blanca piel.

Subió al escenario junto a sus padres para agradecerles a todos sus asistencia, presentó con gran éxito el nuevo modelo de la satomoto, brindaron por el éxito y prosperidad de Industrias Futuro y les deseó una gran velada a todos, flashes se venía por todos lados, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, ella sólo quería bajar y encontrarse nuevamente con Korra.

La fotógrafa se encontraba sola en su mesa, ya que Opal y Bolín se encontraban en la pista de baile, Mako se había disculpado ya que quería aprovechar el momento para invitar a bailar a Asami, cuando escuchó la charla de dos hombres que se encontraban en la siguiente mesa.

-Ya viste qué bien está Asami – dijo uno de ellos.

-Está como quiere – respondió el otro.

-Maldito el afortunado que sea dueño de todo eso – volvió a escuchar. – Seguramente es una diosa en la cama-

\- Y esos labios, imagínate lo que puede hacer con ellos. – contestó el otro.

Korra estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para poner en su lugar a esos tipos cuando volvieron a hablar. – Tengo un amigo que la conoce desde la preparatoria, me dijo que ningún chico se atrevía a acercarse a ella, ya sabes hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos, inteligente, hermosa, y cuando un valiente se atrevía a cruzar esa barrera siempre era rechazado. Decían que nadie era digno de ella, por eso la llamaban inalcanzable. –

-Pues al parecer sigue siendo así y más ahora que es la CEO de la empresa de su padre. Cómo me gustaría llevármela a la cama. –

La fotógrafa ya no soportó más la forma que esos tipos se expresaban de Asami, se levantó de su silla y se alejó de ese lugar, prefirió poner distancia que enfrentarse a ellos, porque lo más seguro era que las cosas terminaran muy mal. Decidió caminar por el salón para ver si encontraba alguna cara conocida. Dirigió su mirada en la pista cuando vio a Asami bailando con Mako. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, apretó los puños con fuerza cuando su amigo se acercaba al oído de la heredera, la tenía prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo y en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente ya que él estaba tocando la piel que ella tanto deseaba.

La CEO iba al encuentro de Korra cuando fue interceptada por Mako, comenzó a hablar con ella pero no le ponía atención, buscaba con la mirada a la morena mientras le respondía con monosílabos al muchacho. Este le preguntó que si quería bailar con él, apenas iba a responder cuando se sintió arrastrar a la pista de baile. Mako la apretaba contra su cuerpo, pero ella intentaba alejarse en todo momento, ya no soportaba la situación, ella quería estar en brazos de otra persona.

Korra necesitaba un trago urgente, tomó otra copa y la bebió de un sorbo, necesitaba aire fresco, así que se dirigió a uno de los enormes ventanales con balcón que daban al jardín. La noche lucía hermosa, el cielo estaba completamente iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, trató de tranquilizarse y respiró hondo.

Asami se dio cuenta que Korra la había visto bailar con Mako se disculpó con él y fue tras la chica que cruzaba uno de los ventanales del salón. La encontró recargada sobre el balcón mientras miraba a las estrellas.

-La noche luce preciosa ¿no crees? – Korra escuchó una voz que la hizo saltar, podría reconocer esa aterciopelada voz donde sea.

-Perdón si te asusté – dijo Asami mientras se colocaba a su costado.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por unos minutos, Korra no sabía qué decir, de pronto se sintió estúpida por sentirse como lo hacía, no tenía derecho a hacerlo ¿celos?, claro que eran celos. Asami se encontraba en la misma encrucijada, por alguna razón sentía que había herido a Korra y se maldijo por ello.

-¿Quieres bailar? – las palabras salieron de la boca de la morena sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Asami la miró sorprendida, pero inmediatamente cambió el gesto por una sonrisa. – Por supuesto- respondió.

Korra se paró frente a la ojiverde y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura. Por acto reflejo Asami colocó las suyas sobre los hombros de la chica. Una balada lenta inundaba el ambiente, y las chicas comenzaron a moverse al compás de las notas. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, profundizando en ellos, como queriendo descubrir todos los secretos que guardaban.

-Te ves hermosa – susurró Korra.

-Gracias, me arreglé sólo para ti – respondió Asami. – Tú también luces hermosa con ese vestido azul.

Korra envolvió con más fuerza la cintura de la ojiverde y la atrajo hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos completamente, en respuesta Asami trasladó sus manos al cuello de la chica. Seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música, la fotógrafa acariciaba con su pulgar la espalda de la CEO, acción que la hacía estremecer por completo. No podía apartar su vista de esos labios rojos, se moría por probarlos, estaba tan cerca de ellos que casi podía saborearlos. De pronto el baile cesó cuando dos pares de labios iniciaron contacto, ninguna de las dos podría precisar quién fue la de la iniciativa y en ese momento sinceramente no les importaba.

La boca de Asami sabía a gloria, Korra la atrajo más a ella si es que eso fuera humanamente posible y profundizó el beso, escuchó como la pelinegra dejó escapar un ligero gemino debido a tal acción, sus lenguas luchaban una guerra campal por el dominio. Los labios de Korra tenían una mezcla entre alcohol y menta algo que a Asami le pareció exquisito, los recorrió con su lengua provocando un ligero cosquilleo en la morena, capturó uno de ellos y lo mordió ligeramente, ahora fue el turno de Korra de dejar escapar un gemino. Se separaron por la única necesidad de falta de aire, las dos respiraban entrecortadamente, Asami colocó su frente en la de Korra y así esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. La CEO acariciaba la nuca de la chica, mientras esta recorría la tersa piel de la espalda de la ojiverde.

-Desde que te conocí, moría por probar tus labios – se confesó Korra. Asami le respondió con otro beso, pero esta vez fue diferente, tierno, sin prisas.

-Tengo que volver a la fiesta – dijo muy a su pesar Asami.

-Lo sé – respondió Korra. Se soltaron de su abrazo y se miraron fijamente. Asami comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenida por un agarre en su brazo, la chica la jaló hacia ella y volvió a juntar sus labios, el contacto sólo duró unos segundos pero fue suficiente para hacerlas suspirar.

Por fin la CEO logró entrar nuevamente al salón, minutos después lo hacía Korra. La fiesta siguió por unas horas más, tiempo después Korra y los chicos decidieron retirarse, ella y Asami se despidieron a la distancia aunque hubieran deseado poder hacerlo de otra manera.

Decidieron tomar un taxi que los llevara a sus casas, todos iban en silencio seguramente estaban exhaustos de tanto bailar. Mientras hacían el recorrido a su hogar, Korra no dejaba de pensar en Asami, aún podía saborear el sabor de sus besos, aún podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella.

**¡Hola a todos! Tardé un poquito más de lo esperado en actualizar, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y como siempre agradecimiento especial a los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**_DjPuMa13g:_**_ me gusta que te guste :D_

**_sasori01:_**_ siento que los encuentro se hayan extendido, espero este recompense._

**_Guest:_**_ actualizado!_

**_Mariana Rosas:_**_ poco a poco Korra irá expresándose más, lo prometo._

licborrego :_ primero que nada déjame decirte que ¡amo tu avatar! Me encanta Sachiko. Espero tus ojitos hayan vuelto a brillar *cara de penita*_

**_Luz del Amanecer_****_ :_**_ ya verán que la cosa se pondrá que arde en los próximos capítulos._

**_DjPuMa13g:_**_ se vienen muchas cosas, celos, seducción, pasión … en fin. Sólo hay que esperar por ello._

**_Carolina:_**_ yes! Yes! Yes! Jaja _

**_Rarie-Roo 07_****_ :_**_ me alegra que te guste :D_

**_Chat'de'Lune:_**_ sorpresas, sorpresas es todo lo que puedo decir._

**_Mary_**_: de que Korra sacará su lado salvaje, no dudes de ello. Y yo te adoro porque te gusta la historia._

**_La esposa de Evy :_**_ cachondeooo! Ya casi, ya casi! Unos 10 capis más jajaja_

_PD: Evy bebé es míaa!_

**_Akira Gong:_**_ apartir de ahora Korra será un poco menos penosa._

**_KorrAsami Love:_**_ gracias por tus palabras, y tus deseos se volvieron realidad. ACTUALIZADO!_

**_RoseLangley02_****_ :_**_ te confieso que algunas de las cosas que escribo son situaciones que también yo viví. Saludos!_

**¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Hablas Demasiado

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO VIII: HABLAS DEMASIADO**

Asami Sato estaba en medio de una reunión muy importante, su silla se encontraba de medio lado mientras veía por el gran ventanal que tenía la sala de juntas y mientras los presentes se hallaban intercambiando opiniones sobre los nuevo modelos de satomobiles, las mejores que se habían hecho y la salud de la empresa, ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamiento, repasando una y otra vez en su mente ese beso, el beso que había compartido con Korra. Nunca pensó que los labios de la morena fueran tan suaves o que sus besos fueran tan delicados, ella había imaginado unos besos fuertes, agresivos pero fue todo lo contrario. Llevó una de sus manos a su boca y con el dedo anular recorrió los suyos, cerró los ojos a esa acción como si con ello pudiera sentir nuevamente todas esas sensaciones que le había provocado, las cuales recorrieron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, suspiró inconscientemente, quería volver a ver a Korra, se corrigió, deseaba, necesitaba volver a verla, sentir esos labios carnosos nuevamente sobre su boca, esos brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo, ese aliento olor a menta sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver como todas las personas dirigían su vista a ella, rápidamente quitó su dedos de sus labios y acomodó su silla, viéndolos de frente, no tenía idea de lo que estuvieron hablando los últimos 10 minutos, aunque para ser sinceros no había puesto atención a toda la reunión, para su fortuna Opal salió a su rescate, diciendo a los presentes que su jefa les haría llegar su respuesta a la brevedad posible. Asami sólo les sonrió mientras veía como todos se retiraban de la sala.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Asami dirigiéndose a Opal.

-De nada, pero puedes decirme ¿qué demonios te pasa?, estuviste ausente toda la reunión y no decir de la semana, parece que tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente no, ¿está todo bien?- Opal respondió mirándola con preocupación.

-No me pasa nada – respondió sonriendo – sólo estoy cansada, he estado trabajando mucho, solamente necesito despejar un poco la mente y estaré como nueva-

-¡Pues ya está! Saliendo de trabajar te vienes conmigo – la ingeniera la veía confundida – Y deja de verme así, iremos a casa de Bolín, pediremos de cenar y pasaremos una buena noche –

-No quiero hacer mal tercio Opal – respondió negándose.

-No lo harás querida amiga, también estarán Korra y Mako – Asami empezó a interesarse en la invitación al escuchar el nombre de la ojiazul –

-Quizá si suena buena idea – contestó la pelinegra.

-¡Perfecto! Además, así tendrás tiempo de poder hablar con Mako – la CEO no entendía lo que su amiga quería decir – he visto cómo te ve y los vi bailando el día de la fiesta, además es guapísimo y hacen una pareja encantadora – finalizó.

-Yo no … - la ojiverde comenzaba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por su amiga – ¿ o acaso me vas a decir que no lo es? –

-No estoy negando que sea atractivo Opal, pero … - la pelinegra no pudo terminar la frase porque nuevamente fue interrumpida - ¡No se diga más! Será una gran noche – terminó Opal y salió de la sala.

Asami sólo atinaba a masajearse las sienes, pero después una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, volvería a ver a Korra, no estarías solas como a ella le hubiese gustado pero ya encontraría la manera, ella era una mujer muy creativa y nada era imposible para un Sato.

Las chicas salieron del edificio de Industrias Futuro alrededor de las 7:00 pm, viajaban en el auto de Asami en dirección a su cita, pero antes de llegar decidieron hacer una parada en una tienda de autoservicio, compraron diversas botanas, cervezas y una botella de vino, ésta última a petición de Asami ya que quizá llegara a invitarle una copa de tinto a Korra. Cuando salieron de la tienda se sorprendieron al ver que el cielo se había tornado de un color gris oscuro, pareciera que en cualquier momento se iba a soltar la lluvia, así que decidieron ponerse en marcha antes que el aguazal las alcanzara.

Veinte minutos después, las chicas llegaban a su destino, bajaron del auto cuando de repente unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, seguidas de otras tantas y en cuestión de segundos parecía que el cielo se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente, tomaron las bolsas con las compras y corrieron para adentrarse al edificio y resguardarse del agua, por suerte no se había empapado completamente, se dirigieron al ascensor para que las acercara al piso de Bolín y su hermano. El trayecto duró unos segundos, salieron y caminaron al departamento de los chicos.

Bolín y Mako estaba sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión mientras esperaban la llegada de Opal, mientras que Korra ocupaba uno de los bancos de la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina y en mano traía la única cerveza que quedaba en el refrigerador de sus amigos, por fortuna la novia del ojiverde se había ofrecido en comprarlas de paso.

-Ya se tardó Opal – dijo Mako - ¡muero por una cerveza!

-No ha de tardar hermano – respondió Bolín – te apuesto que en menos de 5 minutos entra por esa puerta – y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas las chichas tocaron. Al escuchar el sonido Bolín se paró del sillón y se dirigió a abrir.

-Por fin llegas Opal, Mako ya estaba desesperado por una cerveza – soltó el chico. De pronto se percató que su novia no se encontraba sola en el pasillo -¡Asami, qué sorpresa! – dijo en tono sorprendido.

-Hola Bolín – respondió la ingeniera- Espero no te moleste que viniera –

-Por supuesto que no, eres totalmente bienvenida – dijo el chico. –Pero vamos pasen, pasen – les ofreció mientras tomaba las bolsas que habían dejado en el pasillo.

Al instante que la ojiverde entró en el departamento, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la vista a Korra, dos segundos después sus pupilas se encontraban deleitándose con la piel bronceada de la chica y esos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

Cuando Korra escuchó de los labios de su amigo el nombre de Asami se había sorprendido, pero cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer casi cae del banco en el cual se encontraba sentada. No había dejado de pensar en ella, en ese beso y no estaba segura de cómo iba a actuar ahora que se habían vuelto a ver.

Las chicas se miraban fijamente, pero la visión de Asami fue tapada cuando Mako como impulsado por un resorte se paró del sillón y fue a encontrarse con la CEO. Esta acción hizo molestar a la fotógrafa ya que sabía perfectamente que a Mako le gustaba Asami, y ahora que la chica se encontraba presente sin lugar a dudas su amigo haría cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención, tratar de conquistarla, de tan sólo pensar en ello hizo que le hirviera la sangra, igual a cuando los había visto bailar. Apretó fuertemente la lata de cerveza que se encontraba en su mano cuando el pelinegro besó a la ojiverde en la mejilla.

-¡Asami, qué placer volver a verte!- dijo el chico galantemente.

-Gracias Mako – fue todo lo que atinó a responder.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Estás toda empapada- comentó al observar cómo unos mechones del cabello de la ingeniera se pegaban a su rostro de lo húmedos que se encontraban. El chico acercó su mano para despegarlos y colocarlos tras su oreja. Korra sólo veía atenta a todo lo que ocurría, sentía como la boca de su estómago empezaba a ardes, y esas ganas de golpear a su amigo volvieron.

-Nos ha alcanzado la lluvia pero no es nada – respondió mientras retrocedía un paso con el único objetivo de poner terreno de por medio entre los dos.

-Te acercaré una toalla para que te seques – dijo el chico.

-Gracias, te lo agradecería bastante- comentó Asami.

-Yo también quisiera una, si eres tan amable cuñado – Opal los veía divertidos.

-Opal ¡hola! Disculpa, claro ahora también te acerco una a ti- y diciendo eso desapareció.

Mientras Asami esperaba que le trajeran la toalla para secarse, caminó en dirección a donde se encontraba Korra, se paró justo frente a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Hey – le dijo Korra.

-Hey – respondió Asami.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la morena.

-Ahora que te veo mucho mejor – contestó la pelinegra regalándole una sonrisa, lo cual hizo sonreír a Korra. Asami se acercó a la chica para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, mientras colocaba una mano en su pierna que se encontraba expuesta ya que llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos.

-Estás helada – comentó la fotógrafa.

-Quizá necesito un poco de calor – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo cual provocó un rubor evidente en las mejillas de la ojiazul.

Las dos fueron sacadas de su mundo cuando Opal y Bolín entraban en la cocina para colocar las cervezas en el refrigerador y las demás cosas que las chicas habían comprado. Asami retrocedió un poco para darle espacio a Korra, al parecer sus amigos no se dieron cuenta lo que minutos antes había ocurrido entre ellas ya que ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno.

Mako llegó con dos toallas en su mano, entregó primero una a Asami y después a Opal, cuando estuvo cerca de ella le preguntó casi susurrando -¿por qué no avisaste que Asami iba a venir?

-Pensé que no te molestaría, por la forma en que la veías en el baile imaginé que era buena idea – respondió Opal.

-¡Claro que no me molesta, me gusta bastante! – dijo en un grito ahogado – Sólo que si hubieras avisado, estaría más presentable que ahora-

-Tú siempre te ves bien Mako, no seas exagerado – le respondió.

-Gracias Opal, por eso eres mi cuñada favorita – y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Bolín curioso.

-Nada, nada hermanito, que tu novia es un ángel – dijo sonriendo. Bolín sólo se encogió de hombros y sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador.

Asami entregó la toalla a Mako y se sentó en el banco aún costado de Korra, mientras el chico desaparecía nuevamente - ¿Podrías pasarme una cerveza Bolín?

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió - ¿otra Korra?

-Aún tengo Bo, gracias – dijo levantando la lata. – Qué sorpresa – soltó Korra a lo que Asami la volteó a verla. –No te imaginaba como alguien que tomara cerveza.-

-Es porque soy una mujer de muchos secretos Korra – respondió – Así que me has imaginado, umm interesante- soltó mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Yo no, no quise decir eso, es sólo que pareces una mujer con otro tipo de gustos en bebidas – dijo la morena nerviosa.

-Tranquila- Asami le respondió mientras colocaba nuevamente una mano sobre su muslo – Sólo estaba bromeando – y comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente, tocando toda la piel expuesta, pronto la fricción entra ambas provocó una fuente de calor, el cual se fue esparciendo por varias partes del cuerpo de Korra.

-Ya … - soltó lentamente la morena.

Asami seguí con su mano sobre la pierna de Korra, en ningún momento dejó de acariciarla, en todo ese tiempo sintió como la piel de la chica se erizaba, lo que provocó una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Chicas – comentó Bolín interrumpiéndolas - estábamos pensando en ordenar pizza para cenar ¿les parece bien?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema –respondió la ojiverde.

-Tampoco yo – fue el turno de hablar de Korra. –Tampoco te imaginaba como una chica de pizzas.

Asami volteó a verla y divisó una sonrisa en su rostro. –Te había dicho que soy una mujer de secretos – le dijo y se acercó a su oído - Y si te portas bien, quizá te deje descubrir unos cuántos más.

La fotógrafa dio un gran trago a su cerveza, esas palabras que le había dicho Asami le secaron completamente la garganta y ciertamente necesitaba el alcohol en sus venas para soportar el estar al lado de semejante mujer.

Bolín fue el encargado de ordenar las pizzas, les hizo saber que en media hora llegarían y para matar el tiempo los 5 se sentaron en los sillones de la sala. Opal y Bolín se sentaron en el mediano, Asami tomaba asiento en el grande seguida de Mako, el cuál no quería perder oportunidad alguna de estar cerca de la CEO, lo que provocó que Korra ocupara el individual, donde tenía completa visión de todo lo que intentara hacer el pelinegro.

Cada uno tenía una cerveza en la mano, platicaban animadamente, Bolín les contaba sus anécdotas de cuando era pequeño y lo travieso que había sido.

-Y dinos Asami ¿tienes novio? – preguntó Mako.

-No – respondió tajantemente. Esa respuesta hizo brillar los ojos del chico, algo que notó muy bien Korra.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Una mujer tan hermosa como tú – comentó nuevamente el chico. –Pero seguramente hay alguien, ¿no? –

-Para ser completamente sincera, si, hace poco conocí a alguien quién llama fuertemente mi atención – respondió mirando directamente a Korra. – Espero haber logrado el mismo impacto – dijo ahora mirando al Mako.

-Apuesto totalmente a que lo has hecho – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, debido a que en su retorcida mente creía que Asami hablaba de él.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo detener la conversación que sostenían, Bolín se paró para abrirla, por fin las pizzas habían llegado, le pagó al chico que traía un enorme impermeable ya que la lluvia no había cesado. Bolín colocó las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa de centro y acercó unos platos y más cervezas para que todos pudieran servirse. Opal decidió que era buena idea ver una película mientras cenaban, se decantó por "Pitch Perfect". Todos disfrutaron la cena, Mako dejó su coqueteo con Asami por un rato para alivio de Korra, quién sólo veía lo hermosa que la ojiverde se veía sonriendo mientras veía el televisor. Eran cerca de las 12:00 de la noche cuando la película finalizó, Opal se levantó a recoger todo con ayuda de Asami.

-Muchas gracias chicos por la noche, pero ya tengo que retirarme – dijo Asami.

-Pero sigue lloviendo y más fuerte que antes – contestó Mako – es peligroso que te vayas así.

-Mako tiene razón Asami- ahora hablaba Opal – yo me quedaré a dormir aquí, deberías hacer lo mismo, estoy segura que a los chicos no les molestaría –

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta- respondió el pelinegro – te ofrezco mi cama, no hay necesidad de que te vayas, además soy un completo caballero, yo dormiré en el sillón.

Korra escuchó todo lo que decían, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar a Asami dormir cerca de Mako.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo – soltó Korra sorprendiendo a todos – tengo una habitación extra, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi departamento.-

Asami sonrió ante esa invitación y es que la verdad no deseaba dormir bajo el mismo techo que Mako, no es que el chico no le agradara pero su coqueteo con ella ya la había cansado bastante. La ingeniera recogió el bolso y se despidió de todos, lo mismo hizo la morena, las dos salieron del departamento de los chicos y se dirigieron al de Korra. Asami la seguí muy de cerca, la fotógrafa abrió la puerta, encendió el interruptor y permitió que la ojiverde pasara primero.

El departamento de Korra era más espacioso que el de Mako y Bolín, un poco desordenado pero acogedor, sintió como algo se restregaba en sus pies, bajó la vista y se encontró con la cachorra.

-Ella es Nagga, y al parecer le gustas – dijo Korra.

Asami se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al animal mientras decía – Espero que no sea a la única que le gusto en esta habitación – Se puso de pie – Gracias por invitarme a pasar la noche aquí – dijo sinceramente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – respondió.

-¿Te importaría si uso tu baño? Necesito desmaquillarme- preguntó Asami.

-Por supuesto, con toda confianza. – y le señaló su habitación, ya que era donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Asami siguió el camino señalado, se paró frente al espejo y de su bolso sacó los artículos necesarios para retirar el maquillaje de su rostro, se lavó muy bien la cara y salió del cuarto de baño, se sorprendió al ver que sobre la cama se encontraba una enorme playera color blanco con dibujos estampados, sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse, dobló perfectamente su ropa y la colocó en su bolsa, se vistió con la pijama improvisada y salió de la habitación para volver a reunirse con Korra.

Cuando Korra vio a Asami su rostro se tiño de todos los rojos posibles, la camisa le quedaba a mitad del muslo, se podía apreciar unas muy bien tonificada piernas, unas interminables piernas, tragó saliva mientras terminaba de recórrela – Mierda – dijo Korra. Asami pudo observar la reacción que provocó en la chica.

-Gracias por el pijama- comentó la ojiverde.

-De … de nada … - respondió. No podía articular bien sus palabras antes la visión que ahora tenía de Asami.

-Entonces, ¿dónde duermo? – preguntó la CEO.

Korra la guió hasta la recámara de invitados y Asami le dio las buenas noches dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla. La pelinegra entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Korra se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama.

El reloj marcaba las 2:33 am y Korra no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía la imagen de Asami muy presente y el tenerla a tan sólo unos pasos de ella no ayudaba en nada. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Dio un salto cuando escuchó un ruido, dio la vuelta de dónde provenía y se percató de que era Asami.

-Siento haberte asustando- dijo la chica- sólo venía por un vaso con agua.

Korra tomó otro vaso y lo llenó, se lo pasó a Asami, quien ahora se encontraba a un paso de distancia de ella, sus dedos se rozaron mientras el vaso cambiaba de manos. Asami tomó el líquido que contenía y lo depositó sobre la encimera.

-Me gustas Korra – soltó de pronto – Me gustas demasiado-

Esa confesión dejó helada a la chica, repetía una y otra vez las palabras que había expresado Asami, pero no sabía cómo responder. La CEO la miraba seria ya que Korra no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-¿Acaso no te gusto? – dijo en todo decepcionado.

No supo cómo finalmente encontró su voz pero finalmente respondió – Por supuesto que me gustas Asami, ¡Por Dios que me gustas! – comenzó a hablar rápidamente – Es sólo que eres una mujer muy imponente, eres hermosa, quizá la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, tienes estos ojos verdes que me paralizan, tu voz es muy suave y tiene ese toque que hacer mi piel erizarse, tu olor es hipnotizaste, tu pelo, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu caminar, eres simplemente perfec … - no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpida por unos suaves labios.

Asami se separó lentamente de ella, el beso fue rápido, necesitaba hacer callar a Korra y no encontró mejor manera que esa, la miraba fijamente, había algo más en esos ojos verdes, la morena trataba de averiguar que era cuando escuchó su voz aterciopelada. -¿Siempre hablas demasiado antes de hacer el amor? –

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero muy bien, pues aquí dejando otro capítulo de esta historia, como siempre muuuchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a todos los que se pasan a leer y agradecimiento especial a los que dejan su review.**

**Rarie-Roo 07:** gracias por darle ese título a la historia, espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

**icborrego:** gracias por tus palabras, ya se viene lo bueno.

**ogichi creeper:** GRA-CIAS! No soy mucho de etiquetar de masculino o femenino a las parejas en una relación del mismo sexo, pero es claro que Asami es todo lo femenino y Korra por su complexión y todo eso juega la otra parte, aunque no me gusta estereotipar.

**sasori01****:** disculpa por haberte preocupado, es sólo que el trabajo me consumió y no tuve oportunidad de escribir, pero agradezco tu interés en ellos, saludos!

**DjPuMa13g****:** te aseguro que esa tensión la sacarán de la forma que tú y yo pensamos! Jaja saludos!

KorrAsami Love: la espera ha terminado, espero lo disfrutes.

**deathinnocent****:** fin de la espera, saludos!

**Scarlet:** gracias por tu primer comentario, espero seguir leyendo más tuyos. Saludos!

**Mary:** te prometo que la acción está a la vuelta de la esquina :D

**Akira Gong:** ¡oh yeahh! El cachondeo se aproximaa! Jajaa

**Luz del Amanecer****:** gracias por tus palabras, que disfrutes el capi :D

**RoseLangley02:** no esperes más, ya he regresado jajaa seguro ahora te da más hambre *carita perver*

**AikaAragami****:** garcias por tu primer comentario y como dije a otra persona, espero no sea el último, Asami de cuero DIOS! Jaja saludos!

**Chat'de'Lune:** frases sacadas de mi biblioteca particular jajaa saludos!

**Carolina:** Al fin! Seguí! Saludos :D

**La esposa de Evy:** señora ya casi el cachondeo, para que no se me desespere jajaja PD: Evy forever and ever mía.

**Blanche Vest:** los bueno es que llegaste, me halaga que hayas leído todo de un jalón. Saludos!

**¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo IX: Tormenta

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO IX: TORMENTA**

_-¿Siempre hablas demasiado antes de hacer el amor? –_

Al escuchar esas palabras, la temperatura corporal de Korra subió al instante y una creciente palpitación se apoderó de su centro. Buscó en la mirada de Asami cualquier indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero lo que vio no hizo otra cosa más que desearla más. La pelinegra tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, esas esmeraldas que portaba como ojos se habían tornado de un verde mucho más oscuro, la miraba fijamente y se mordía con impaciencia el labio inferior. Korra podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pensó que en cualquier segundo se saldría de su pecho, casi pudo jurar que escuchaba el "bum, bum" de cada uno de ellos. Un fuerte estruendo provocado por la lluvia hizo que la luz de un rayo que se colaba por la ventana e iluminara el sitio donde se encontraban por una fracción de segundos, pudo contemplar el rostro de Asami, que aún sin una gota de maquillaje se le antojaba más exquisito si eso era posible. Levantó una mano y con ella rodeó el cuello de la pelinegra, para acto seguido atraerla con el único objetivo de unir de una maldita vez sus labios con los de ella.

El beso empezó lento, Korra deslizó la mano del cuello y la depositó en la cintura de Asami, lo mismo hizo con la otra mano que ahora se encontraba libre. La CEO colocó cada una de las suyas a los costados de rostro de la morena, profundizó el beso lo que hizo gemir a la chica. Recorrió sus labios con su lengua como lo había hecho la primera vez, capturó uno de ellos y empezó a darle tierno mordiscos, los cuales provocaban descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo de la ojiazul. Korra mudó sus labios al cuello de Asami besando toda la piel expuesta que se encontraba a su paso. Aún podía oler la embriagadora fragancia de la chica quien echó la cabeza de costado para darle un mejor acceso y facilitarle el trabajo a Korra.

La morena comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha por la cadera de Asami, hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual acarició delicadamente, tomó el muslo con su mano y lo elevó. Korra se recargó en la encimera con el peso de la pelinegra sobre ella, la chica colocó su muslo a un costado de la cadera de Korra, mientras ella emprendía el viaje con su mano hacia el glúteo de la ingeniera, nunca dejando de besar su cuello, lo recorrió lentamente, una sonrisa cursó su cara cuando descubrió la pequeña prenda interior que Asami vestía _-"rojo"-_ pensó, ya lo descubriría más tarde.

Asami dejó escapar un gemino de sorpresa cuando Korra le dio un fuerte apretón a su nalga, lo que provocó otra oleada de calor en la chica. Retomó su posición inicial, se separó un poco de la encimera e hizo que Asami elevara el otro muslo, la pelinegra rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Korra mientras esta la sostenía por el trasero. Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de lujuria, la morena trasladaba sus labios desde la piel del cuello de Asami hasta su boca.

-Cama- fue todo lo que la fotógrafa necesitó escuchar para emprender el camino con dirección a su habitación. A pesar de que Asami era una cuantas pulgadas más alta que ella, eso no significó ningún problema. Mientras llegaban a su destino chocaron con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, el vaivén del movimiento provocado por los pasos de Korra, provocaban espasmos en la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Asami quién a cada paso apretaba más sus piernas para que el contacto fuera más directo.

Korra no aguantó más y recargó a Asami contra una de las paredes, la furia de sus besos iba en aumento, sus lenguas no dejaban de moverse. La ojiverde desenredó sus piernas de la cintura de la morena y las colocó nuevamente en el piso. La tomó del cuello y se volvieron a besar, cada beso era más intenso que el anterior, Korra se pegaba más al cuerpo de Asami como si con esa acción lograra fundir su cuerpo con el de ella. La morena comenzó a deslizar una mano bajo la camisa que ahora vestía la CEO, acarició la piel expuesta la cual era muy tersa y suave _–"justo como imaginé"-_ se dijo, siguió subiendo hasta topar con el relieve de uno de sus senos, lo atrapó con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. Asami rompió el beso que sostenían, Korra volvió a besar su cuello mientras con dos de sus dedos daba atención especial al ahora erecto pezón, lo comenzó a torturar, la respiración de la ojiverde comenzaba a entrecortarse y con las uñas de sus dedos rasgó los bien definidos brazos de la morena, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando la estaban llevando a la locura y eso que apenas iban iniciando. En un movimiento inesperado, Asami empujó a Korra para que se alejara de ella, luego la tomó de su brazo y la arrastró hasta la habitación donde le devolvería cada caricia que hasta ahora le había brindado.

Cuando entraron a la recámara la pelinegra empujó a Korra sobre la cama, logrando que ésta cayera de espaldas sobre las desordenadas sábanas. La chica se apoyó en sus codos para poder tener una mejor visión de la pelinegra, Asami le sonrió, introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa que traía puesta y muy lentamente comenzó a bajar por sus piernas su diminuta prenda interior. Cuando la quitó por completo la arrojó en dirección de la morena, Korra la recogió de su pecho y confirmó _–"rojo"-_ la colocó a un costado de su cuerpo sin podía apartar su vista de la mujer, no quería perder ningún detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas.

La CEO se acercó a la cama y se arrastró cual felino a la caza de su presa hasta llegar a la altura de Korra. Capturó sus labios, el beso era húmedo y cargado de deseo, mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. El dolor le pareció a la morena totalmente estimulante. Asami fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la camisa, la levantó hasta la altura de sus senos y beso con vehemencia el abdomen de la chica la cual no dejaba de suspirar ante el contacto de su piel y los canosos labios de la pelinegra.

Las caricias cesaron y Asami se colocó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Korra la cual notó de inmediato la excitación de la ingeniera. Comenzó a mecerse lentamente, la morena colocó sus manos en sus caderas para acompañar el compás de cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

-No es mi primera vez con una mujer – dijo Asami mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su embestidas.

-Eso lo tengo por seguro- le respondió Korra mientras la veía a los ojos. La morena sentía su piel bañada por la excitación de la ingeniera.

-Hace demasiado calor, ¿no te parece?- de pronto se quitó la camisa que cubría su torso para quedar completamente desnuda.

El cuerpo de Asami era perfecto, todo estaba en su lugar y cuidadosamente proporcionado, su piel blanca ya mostraba indicios de pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriéndola, las cuales Korra acompañaba con la mirada hasta perderse entre la tela de las sábanas o fundirse en su piel. La chica estaba embelesada por la belleza de la ojiverde, ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera imaginado tener a Asami Sato cómo en esos momentos, no sabía qué iba a ocurrir después, tampoco es que le estuviera importando demasiado, de lo único que estaba segura era de que iba a disfrutar de eso al máximo ya que ¿no todos los días puedes tener sexo con una diosa? , ¿o sí?

Korra sintió como el cuerpo de Asami comenzó a tensarse debido al placer que notaba estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, las uñas de las pelinegra se clavaban en la piel de la morena sin piedad alguna, sus pechos bailaban al compás del movimiento de su cuerpo. Dejó que una de sus manos viajara hasta encontrarse con uno de ellos, lo tomó en su mano y lo apretó suavemente, lo que probó que un gemino saliera de los labios rojos de la chica. La pelinegra se mordía los labios para impedir que los sonidos salieran de su boca en forma descontrolada, aumentó el ritmo, su respiración se volvió más entrecortada, echó la cabeza para atrás cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Asami volvió a erguir su cuerpo, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, soltó el agarre en los brazos de Korra y lentamente abrió sus ojos. La morena la veía atentamente, tratando de capturar en su memoria cada uno de los gestos que la ingeniera pudiera expresar. Se miraban fijamente, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna.

La fotógrafa acariciaba delicadamente las caderas y piernas de la morena cuando Asami pronunció –Estoy molesta –

Korra la miraba confundida a lo que respondió –No entiendo-

-Estoy muy molesta porque tú aún llevas puesta esa estorbosa ropa mientras yo estoy completamente desnuda – contestó la CEO.

Korra soltó una carcajada la cual provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la ojiverde.

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? – soltó la pelinegra.

La fotógrafa negó con la cabeza, con la ayuda de sus manos se impulsó para poder sentarse sobre la cama aún con Asami en su regazo, alzó la vista para encontrar unas esmeraldas observarla.

-Eres muy hermosa- le dijo la morena a la CEO, cosa que la hizo sonrojar levemente. Korra levantó los brazos, Asami entendió al instante lo que esa acción significaba, bajó sus manos hasta encontrar la costura de la camisa de la chica y tiró de ella. Cuando vio que Korra se vio liberada de tan molesta tela, la pelinegra la arrojó a cualquier parte de la habitación.

En un movimiento inesperado para la ojiverde, Korra la tomó de las caderas y la tumbó sobre la cama quedando ésta ahora arriba de ella.

-Vaya – dijo Asami – No eres tan tímida después de todo.

-Es que antes no te tenía desnuda en mi cama – respondió Korra. Bajó su cabeza hasta capturar los labios de la pelinegra. Los besaba desesperadamente, como si con ello pudiera absorber el sabor que desprendían. Trasladó su boca hasta el cuello de Asami, lo besaba con lujuria dando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos que dejaban paso a manchitas color rojo que más tardes seguramente se transformarían en morado. La ingeniera se dejaba hacer y es que para ser honestos, llevaba deseando eso hace ya bastantes días.

Korra siguió bajando hasta encontrarse a la altura de los pechos de Asami, respiraba entrecortadamente, la chica podía sentir el aliento caliente de la morena en su piel, cosa que la hizo estremecer. La fotógrafa lamió sus labios antes de que con su boca se dirigiera al pecho derecho y capturar el pezón erecto de Asami. Pasó su lengua sobre él una y otra vez lo que provocó que se éste se endureciera aún más, capturó el montículo entre sus dientes y le dio un pequeño mordisco lo que le provocó cierto grado de dolor y demasiado placer a la pelinegra. La fotógrafa cambió de pecho y le propició el mismo tratamiento que al otro. Korra dejó de jugar con los pechos de Asami y siguió bajando por su vientre plano, besaba cada parte de piel que se encontraba a su paso y es que deseaba memorizar cada milímetro de la blanca piel de la ojiverde en su memoria. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al monte de venus de la chica el cual se encontraba completamente limpio. –_Tal como me gusta_ – pensó Korra.

Asami abrió las piernas inconscientemente, Korra sabía muy bien lo que la pelinegra quería pero decidió que antes de eso la torturaría un poco más, así que en lugar de enterrar su cabeza en su centro, decidió recorrer las largas piernas de la ojiverde lo que provocó en ella un sonido de frustración. – _Ya me las pagarás _– dijo Asami para sí misma.

La morena abrió un poco más las piernas de la pelinegra para darle mejor acceso y espacio, pudo notar lo húmeda que Asami estaba, posicionó su cabeza justo frente a la zona más sensible de la chica, podía oler su excitación, cosa que la excitó a ella aún más. No pudo aguantar otro segundo y enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda la zona, evitando a toda costa tocar ese montículo de nervios al cuál quería propiciarle un trato especial. La CEO sentía la lengua de Korra recorrer toda su intimidad, un quejido se escapaba de sus labios cada vez que la morena evitaba su clítoris, pero ese quejido se transformaba en gemido cuando notaba como la lengua de la chica entraba y salía de ella. Asami colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Korra, ejerciendo presión sobre ella para que el roce fuera más directo y profundo, mientras que la otra se encontraba enredada entras las ya muy desordenadas sábanas de la cama.

La ingeniera soltó un fuerte gemido de placer cuando la lengua de Korra tocó por primera vez esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto lo necesitada. Su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama cada vez que repetía esa acción. Cada quejido, gemido o sonido que salía de la boca de Asami era un estímulo para que la chica aumentaba o disminuyera el ritmo.

Sin pedir permiso a la ojiverde, la morena introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Asami, cosa que tomó completamente por sorpresa a la chica.

-Mierda Korra – soltó la CEO.

-¿Te lastimé? – asaltó la vista preocupada.

-No- respondió.

La morena comenzó a penetrar nuevamente en Asami, lentamente dejando que la pelinegra se acostumbrara a sus dedos dentro de ella. Los empezó a sacar e introducir aumentando de a poco el ritmo, podía sentir como las paredes internas de la ojiverde la abrazaban por completo.

-Mierda … mierda – repetía Asami entrecortadamente.

Korra podía sentir su propia excitación creciendo, notaba la humedad entre sus piernas, su clítoris palpitaba intensamente pidiendo ser acariciado. Introdujo una de sus manos entre sus piernas y empezó a darle el tratamiento deseado. Comenzó a gemir al unísono que Asami, aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, propinando placer a ambas. La pelinegra movía sus caderas, lo que provocaba que la penetración fuera más profunda y placentera. Korra sintió como los músculos de Asami volvían a tensarse, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, aumentó más la velocidad de sus dedos los cuales salían y entraban en la chica a una velocidad asombrosa. La morena notó como su propio orgasmo estaba cerca, molió con más fuerza sus dedos. Asami dejaba escapar de su boca palabras que en el momento Korra no lograba descifrar. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que provenía de un trueno, el cuál fue seguido por los gritos de placer de las dos chicas que alcanzaban el clímax una seguida de la otra.

Korra sacó lentamente sus dedos del interior de Asami y se dejó caer sobre ella lo cual provocó una risita en la pelinegra. Se quedaron así varios minutos, escuchando el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y el palpitar de sus acelerados corazones.

-¿A qué sabrás?- soltó Asami. Bajó de su cuerpo a Korra y la colocó de espaldas al colchón, se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Me pregunto si sabrás a chocolate. – y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Besó los labios de Korra y sin algún juego previo, la despojó de sus pantaloncillos y ropa interior, abrió de un jalón las piernas de la morena y enterró su rostro en ellas. La pelinegra no quiso andarse con rodeos y atacó directamente el clítoris de la fotógrafa, lo que provocó que esta arqueara su espalda debido al placer que Asami la estaba proporcionando. Pasaba su lengua por toda la intimidad de Korra, capturó con sus labios el centro de nervios mientras su lengua jugaba con él. La ingeniera colocó una de sus manos en el vientre de la morena para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Korra aprisionó el cabello azabache de Asami entre una de sus manos para evitar que este molestara a la chica en la tarea que se encontraba realizando. La lengua de la ingeniera se movía con maestría en el interior de Korra, la cual sólo soltaba gemidos que eran camuflajedos por los fuertes estruendos provocados por la lluvia. Sus músculos se tensaron y un segundo orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo. La ojiverde levantó la vista para observar la cara de placer que la morena tenía en esos momentos, estaba completamente extasiada. Con la sábana limpió su boca y subió hasta quedar frente a frente con la dueña de unos ahora profundos ojos azules.

-En definitiva, sabes mucho mejor que el chocolate- le dijo Asami y capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso. La morena podía saborear su propio sabor en los labios de Asami, jamás se cansaría de besar esos labios ya se había convertido adicta a ellos. Se separaron por la única necesidad de tomar aire y la pelinegra se dejó caer a un costado de Korra.

-¿Ya estás cansada? – preguntó Korra.

-No.- respondió Asami.

-Bien- volvió a decir la morena. Se colocó entre las piernas de Asami, sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose creaba una fricción muy placentera. Comenzó a mecerse lentamente, aumentando la fricción en sus centros. La pelinegra acariciada los brazos de Korra que ahora estaba a cada costado de su cuerpo. La morena bajó hasta besar sus labios y sin dejar de moverse le Asami rodeó la cintura con sus piernas.

La fotógrafa se detuvo de golpe y se reposicionó, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Asami, lo que provocó que sus centros estuvieran en contacto directo, Korra respiró profundamente y volvió a retomar el ritmo. Primero comenzó lento, conforme pasaba el tiempo las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo, los movimientos de las caderas de ambas estaban completamente sincronizados, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado diseñados el uno para el otro. Con cada embestida el placer en ambas chicas aumentaba, respiraban entrecortadamente, gemidos salían de las bocas ambas, perdieron completamente el pudor, y sólo se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que se regalaban mutuamente.

Korra aumentó más el ritmo, levantó una pierda de Asami y la colocó sobre su hombro, eso le dio un mejor acceso y libertad de movimiento. La pelinegra colocó sus manos en las caderas de la morena para guiarla.

-Más- dejó escapar Asami.

Korra obedeció y se movió lo más rápido que su ya cansado cuerpo le permitía.

-¿Así? – preguntó la morena.

-Mmjum- respondió – No … no dejes de moverte-

El cuarto de Korra se convirtió en una habitación de demandas y gemidos. El olor a sexo ya comenzaba a percibirse en el aire, de pronto la tormenta que se suscitaba en el exterior quedó opacaba por la que dos cuerpos desnudos y cargados de deseo desataban entre esas cuatro paredes.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuántas veces se entregaron esa noche y de cuántas veces lograron que el nombre de una fue arrancado de los labios de la otra.

**¡Hola! ¡Volví! Já .. pues antes que otra cosa, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y es que el trabajo y la falta de mi compu me habían impedido avanzar. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a los que se pasan a leer y como siempre agradecimiento especial a quien deja un review (me encanta leerlos chicos)**

**NOTA:** Para escribir este capítulo estuve escuchando 2 canciones en particular. Les dejo los títulos por si los quieren buscar en youtube.

**Grimes - Go ft. Blood Diamonds (Official Audio)**

Yuna - Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix)

**_KorrAsami Love:_**_ hola! Tu página es de face? Me podrías mandar inbox con la dirección. Saludos!_

**_Miranda:_**_ sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero por fin aquí está._

**_lori0108 :_**_ me encanta que te encante._

**_Giginee:_**_ espero hayas llegado a tiempo a la Uni *carita de pena* _

**_Rarie-Roo 07:_**_ no te desmayes! Ya está la actualización!_

**_Akira Gong:_**_ cachondeooo! Jaja no se dieron duro contra el muro, pero si duro en la cama *carita perver*_

**_DjPuMa13g :_**_ tensión desahogada!_

**_licborrego:_**_ espero todo vaya bien con tu corazoncito :D_

**_AikaAragami:_**_ qué lindo que compartas con tu novia. Dale saludos de mi parte!_

**_Chat'de'Lune:_**_ CACHONDEOO INTENSOO! JAJA abrazo de chango de vuelta :P_

**_RoseLangley02_**_: *cara de penita mil* jaja me encantan tus comentarios!_

**_Taiga Suou:_**_ era para que esperaras con ansias el prox capi!_

**_Luz del Amanecer:_**_ también si buscar tortuga aparece mi foto! Jaja saludos!_

**_Mariana Rosas:_**_ y para mí es un gusto leer tus comentarios :D _

**_sasori01:_**_ sabes, siempre me emociona leer tu opinión, de verdad! Saludos! (si por fallas te refieres a errores de escritura, disculpa ya que casi siempre escribo en modo zombie jaja )_

**_deathinnocent :_**_ yo amo que lo ames :D_

**_Tsuki:_**_ hola! Gracias por tus palabras, saludos!_

**_Zakuro Hatsune:_**_ final de telenovela en viernes jaja saludos!_

**_jScarlet:_**_ espero que este capi te sorprendiera! Estaré esperanto tu comentario._

**_Marydekuga:_**_ te juro que duré como 10 minutos riéndome con eso de SABROSAMI &amp; RIKORRA ajajaja eres genial! _

**_Mary:_**_ cachondeo Korrasami a tus órdenes :D_

**_La esposa de Evy:_**_ MARRDIITTAAA! Por fin terminé de escribir! Capítulo totalmente dedicado a ti y a nuestro duelo :'( Te quiero mil *besito* PD: Evy bebéee! :O__

**_lay05:_**_ actualizado! Saludos :D_

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capítulo X: Olor a Café

**Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**CAPÍTULO X: OLOR A CAFÉ**

El sol de la mañana se levantaba en el horizonte, los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, poco a poco los sonidos de la ciudad hacían acto de presencia llenando de vida cada una de las calles que la construían. En alguna cama, de algún cuarto, de cierto departamento yacían dos cuerpos cuya piel contrastaba considerablemente. Uno de piel morena tenía prisionera entre sus brazos a otro de color blanco casi del mismo tono que la nieve.

Korra y Asami aún permanecían durmiendo plácidamente, su respirar relajado era testigo de ello. Uno de los dos cuerpos se movió en su lugar cuando el molesto sonido de un celular comenzaba a inundar la quietud de la habitación. La ojiverde abrió lentamente los ojos adaptándose a la claridad que se filtraba por las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, cuando quiso levantarse de la cama, sintió unos fuertes brazos acercándola más a su cuerpo, imposibilitándole su objetivo.

\- Mmmm… no te levantes- dijo una adormilada Korra.

Asami sonrió ante esas palabras, el tono de voz de la chica le pareció sumamente tierno, podía sentir el cálido aliento sobre su cuello a la vez que su nariz lo recorría lentamente.

-Me gusta el olor de sexo en tu piel- volvió a decir la morena.

La mano que se encontraba descansado en el abdomen de Asami subió lentamente hasta encontrar uno de sus pechos el cual Korra cubrió por completo con su mano. Lo comenzó a amasar lentamente, lo cual provocó que un ligero gemino escapara de los labios de la pelinegra.

-Son muy suaves. – la chica habló nuevamente ahora capturando el pezón erecto de la ingeniera entre sus dedos. – Me gustan -

La CEO dejó escapar un gemino más fuerte que el anterior, Korra comenzó a esparcir besos por todo el cuello de la chica, la respiración de la pelinegra comenzó a agitarse debido al placer que estaba recibiendo. Sabía que debía detener eso, que tenía que levantarse de esa cama pero la ojiazul lo estaba complicando demasiado.

-Ko … Korra… - pronunció por fin Asami.

-Mmmm- le respondió la morena.

-Tengo que … - otro gemido hizo acto de presencia – Tengo que levantarme.

-Mmhum…- obtuvo por respuesta. Dejó de masajear el pecho de Asami y comenzó a descender hasta encontrar su sexo. Se abrió paso entre las piernas de la chica, sentía el calor y excitación que emanaba el cuerpo de la ingeniera.

-Por favor… Korra – hablaba entrecortadamente – detente-

-¿Segura que quieres que haga eso? – preguntó la morena – Porque tu cuerpo me pide otra cosa.- Dijo en tono sensual, mientras con su dedo anular recorría toda la longitud del sexo de la ojiverde.

-Mierda- respondió la CEO, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Korra la recorría delicadamente, aplicando presión extra cuando hacía contando con su hinchado clítoris.

-Eso pensé – dijo la fotógrafa en tono arrogante. Introdujo dos dedos de golpe en el interior de Asami, provocando que esta arqueara su espalda en respuesta. Comenzó a bombear lento, aumentando el ritmo hasta que adaptó unos movimientos acompasados.

-Ahhh – gemidos constantes escapaban de los labios de la pelinegra, movía sus caderas adaptándose al compás de los dedos de Korra.

La pelinegra estaba llegando a la cima del éxtasis, pero la fotógrafa tuvo una mejor idea, se coló bajo las sábanas posicionando su cuerpo sobre el de la CEO, se acomodó entre sus piernas y cómo lo hizo durante la noche juntó sus sexos para que las dos recibieran el mismo placer. Las embestidas comenzaron lento, apenas rozándose, los músculos iban despertando, el movimiento aumentó cuando la morena sintió unas uñas clavándose en sus nalgas. El sonido de dos cuerpos haciendo contacto se vio interrumpido por el de un molesto celular.

-Ko …Korra … necesito … ahhh … debo responder …. – Asami no podía articular las palabras.

-Si … - aumentó el ritmo – sólo dame un segundo, ya casi – le dijo Korra.

-Mmhum , apúrate – La ojiverde recorrió toda la espalda de la morena, dejando marcas en toda la piel debido a sus uñas.

No hubo que esperar demasiado para que las dos chicas alcanzaran el climax. Korra se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Asami, esta acariciaba su espalda mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Por cierto, buenos días – dijo Korra mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de Asami.

-Buenos días a ti también- respondió la CEO soltando una risita. Nuevamente el sonido molesto del celular hizo acto de presencia, Korra soltó un gruñido y se bajó del cuerpo de Asami colocándose a su costado. La ingeniera se levantó de la cama arrastrando la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a su bolsa y sacaba su celular. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y otros cuantos mensajes de texto, mientras contemplaba el aparato éste volvió a sonar y al fin respondió la llamada.

-Sato – fue todo lo que dijo.

-Asami, es Opal – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Dime Opal, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó.

-Pues pasa que ya es tardísimo, aún no salimos de este edificio y tienes una junta sumamente importante a las 9:00 en punto.- respondió la chica.

-Diablos, lo olvidé por completo. Por favor arregla todo para atrasar la reunión una hora, necesito pasar antes a bañarme y cambiarme.-

-Ok jefa-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, te espero en el ascensor en 15 minutos para llevarte a tu casa – y colgaron.

-¿Problemas? – preguntó la morena mientras veía al techo de la habitación.

-No, sólo que has hecho que atrase una hora una reunión muy importante – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Lo siento – dijo la chica en tono bajo.

-No sientas nada – colocó un dedo sobre su mentó para levantar el rostro de Korra – disfruté el retraso. –

La ojiazul le regaló una enorme sonrisa, colocó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Asami, saltó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de 5 minutos salió vestida con un pantalón de pijama largo y una camisa resacada.

-Todo tuyo, no quiero que se te haga más tarde – le dijo a la ojiverde.

-Gracias – Asami se levantó de la cama, tomó su bolsa y se metió al baño.

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, notó como pequeñas marcas color morado adornaban su cuello, si la causante de esas muestras de pasión hubiera sido otra persona seguramente estaría molesta, pero fue Korra así que creyó estaba bien. Se lavó la cara y sacó un cepillo de dientes que cargaba consigo. Pintó sus labios de rojo y se cambió rápidamente, buscó entre sus ropas la parte inferior de la ropa interior, no la encontró y decidió dejarlo pasar, no tenía tiempo para buscarla. Trató de peinar un poco su cabello y salió bolso en mano de cuarto. Llegó a la sala y un olor a café inundó todos sus sentidos, dejó su bolsa en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina donde una alegre Korra se encontraba preparando café.

La morena sirvió el líquido negro en dos tazas, sacó un poco de leche del refrigerador, se sorprendió al ver el rostro sonriendo de Asami cuando dio la vuelta para colocar las tazas sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Hey – dijo Korra.

-Hey – respondió Asami.

-Recordé tu café matutino así que, aquí tienes- le acercó una taza a la pelinegra.

-Gracias, es muy tierno de tu parte- comentó la CEO.

-¿Azúcar? – preguntó la morena. Asami asintió y Korra le pasó el frasco junto con una cuchara.

-Mmmm – suspiró la pelinegra mientras bebía su café – está delicioso. Korra sonrió aún más por el comentario que le brindó Asami. Bebió todo el líquido y dejó la taza frente a ella. – Tengo que irme, Opal me ha de estar esperando – le dijo a la chica.

-Ya … está bien – comentó la morena.

-Y de nuevo gracias por tu hospitalidad – la pelinegra le guiñó un ojo.

-Cuando gustes – respondió sonrojándose.

La ingeniera tomó el bolso del sillón y caminó en dirección a la puerta seguida de Korra, a poco pasos de llegar a ella la ojiverde dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la morena, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Sin duda se había hecho adictas a los besos de la otra, sus bocas se movían en una sincronía perfecta, Korra la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Asami movió sus manos al cuello de la morena y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron, luchaban por el dominio, el sabor a café era palpable en las dos. Rompieron el beso por la mera necesidad de falta de aire, sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma acelerada. La pelinegra colocó su frente en la de Korra y así se estuvieron unos segundos.

-Muero por volver a verte – le dijo Asami suavemente.

-Estaré esperando ese momento – respondió Korra.

-Ahora si me voy – separó sus frentes, acarició el rostro de la chica y tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Espera! – soltó de repente la ojiazul. Asami se volteó alzado una ceja – Ni siquiera tengo tu número de celular – dijo mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de color. La ingeniera soltó una carcajada, sacó un pedazo de papel y pluma de su bolso y escribió en él. Se lo acercó a sus labios y dibujó unos perfectos labios, se lo entregó a Korra quien veía detenidamente el trozo blanco.

-Puedes llamarme o escribirme cuando quieras – terminó de hablar y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Cuando la puerta estaba de par en par, se encontró con la mano de una Opal que estaba a punto de tocar la tabla de madera.

-Venía a buscarte- comentó su asistente.

-Tomaba café. Disculpa la espera – contestó Asami.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Aunque no me importaría faltar al trabajo hoy – dijo la chica. Vio sobre el hombro se su jefa para encontrarse a Korra parada detrás de ella. – Hola Korra, buenos días- le sonreía.

\- Buenos días Opal- le devolvió el saludo mientras colocaba el trocito de papel en uno de los bolsos del pijama.

-Vamos ya – interrumpió Asami. Salió del departamento de la morena y se dirigía al ascensor escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Asami! – Mako se acercaba a ella. – Me alegra verte antes de que te vayas- La abrazó mientras le daba los buenos días. - ¿Pasaste bien la noche? – preguntó el chico.- Qué bien hueles – le dijo mientras inhalaba el aroma de su cabello.

La ojiverde se separó de él y se dio cuenta de que Korra estaba en el marco de la puerta mientras veía lo que pasaba. – A decir verdad, dormí de maravilla- le respondió mientras veía esos penetrantes ojos azules.

-¡Asami, hola!- la saludó ahora Bolín que salía de su apartamento.

-Hola Bolín – le respondió la ingeniera.

-Korra, ¿irás al gimnasio hoy? – le preguntó a la morena. Ella sólo asistió moviendo la cabeza. El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente ya que pudo notar una mancha roja en los labios de la chica, volteó rápidamente a donde se encontraba Asami y notó cómo el labial de la CEO se encontraba ligeramente corrido. Para ser un chico totalmente despistado, Bolín se percató de tal hecho que ninguno de los otros dos presentes en el pasillo había notado. Volvió a dirigir su vista en la morena y con su mano tocó sus labios haciendo un movimiento como si tuviera algo en ellos, Korra no entendía lo que el chico hacía hasta que abrió por completo los ojos señalando los labios de la chica. La morena imitó los movimientos del chico y cuando vio la yema de sus dedos se percató de un rastro rojo que había quedado en ellos.

\- Vamos tarde Opal – dijo Asami.

-¡Hasta luego chicos! – se despidió Opal de ellos y las dos chicas bajaros por el ascensor. Mako soltó un suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron y se dirigió de nuevo a su departamento.

Bolín veía detenidamente a Korra – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, tienes 5 minutos para estar lista e irnos al gimnasio - La fotógrafa iba a protestar pero el chico la interrumpió – Y no quiero pretextos- terminó de decir y caminó a su departamento.

Korra soltó un fuerte bufido y cerró la puerta tras de ella, sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo quería hablar, se encogió de hombros ya que tendría que inventar algo verdaderamente convincente para justificar el rastro de cierto color rojo en sus labios.

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la vida? Por fin he vuelto! Ya sé que han pasado muchos días pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Respecto a este capítulo, sinceramente no pensaba escribirlo, pero una amiga me insistió en que debía de haber un "mañanero" jaja así que al final esto fue lo que salió. Podría decirse que es una continuación del anterior, quería que fuera más largo pero la verdad mi imaginación no dio para más *carita triste* de igual manera espero lo disfruten. Como siempre agradezco a los que se pasan a leer y especialmente a los que dejan su review. **

**_Mariana Rosas:_**_ normalmente actualizo de madrugada ya que escribo a esa hora, pero hoy comencé desde que desperté así que será más temprano. Espero te haya ido bien en tu clase de danza! Saludos._

**_La esposa de Evy:_**_ MARDITAA! Por ti escribí el "mañanero" jaja te quiero mil *besitos* PD: Extraño a Evy bebé *carita triste*_

**_Marydekuga:_**_ "par de golozas" jaja me hiciste reír con eso. Saludos!_

**_Carolina:_**_ ahora va regalo de buenas tardes, Saludos!_

**_Rarie-Roo 007:_**_ te diste el baño de agua fría? Jaja Saludos!_

**_Death Innocent_****_:_**_ me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos!_

**_DjPuMa13g:_**_ gracias por tus palabras *carita de pena* Saludos!_

**_sasori01_****_:_**_ después de mil días estoy de regreso! Jaaj Saludos!_

**_Ruha_****_:_**_ 20/20 a ti por dejar review. Saludos!_

**_Taiga Suou:_**_ imaginé como de tu nariz salían gotitas de sangre jaja Saludos!_

**_AikaAragami:_**_ gracias *se sonroja* Saludos!_

**_Love is a wild animal Danirock_****_:_**_ "sabrozura suculenta! __Jajajaja espera no puedo con ello jajaja . Qué bueno te gustó la música que escucho. Saludos!_

**_Chat'de'Lune:_**_ ¿Conoces a Evy? Sorry por la comedera de letras pero es que escribo en modo zombie en la madrugada y ya me cargaba el sueño jaja ¿Escuchaste las canciones? ¿Te gustaron? Saludos!_

**_triblyn_****_:_**_ qué bueno que te gustó! Espero este no lo leas en el trabajo :P Saludos!_

**_Zakuro Hatsune:_**_ Ya puse la estrellita en mi frente jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos!_

**_AlexandraArcher:_**_ Sorry por la tardanza pero ya está aquí. Saludos!_

**_Akira Gong_****_:_**_ genial que te haya gustado el "cachondeo" Ese Mako es un loquillo jaja Saludos!_

**_Blanche Vest_****_:_**_ las escenas fueron fáciles de escribir ya que tengo información de primera *penita mil* Saludos!_

**_RoseLangley02:_**_ "hornear pastelitos y cantaban cancioncitas de amor y ternura" jajaja me hizo reír eso. I'm so glad you liked it. PD: Cheeky girl. _

**_Slam:_**_ genial que regresaste, saludos!_

**_Andy1289:_**_ aquí está otra dosis y gracias por tus palabras. Saludos!_

**¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
